El Torneo Galactico:Vida o Muerte
El Torneo Galactico:Vida o Muerte parte 1 Todo comienza un dia normal para Fred, el sol brillando, los pajaros cantando...y un local de hamburguesas tomado con rehenes por vacas mutantes alienigenas, exigiendo ver a la Agente Brains. Vaca mutante alienigena:ATENCION TERRESTRES:nuesto jefe exige ver a la protectora la Agente Brains, de lo contrario picaremos a sus empleados con nuestra picadora industrial. Agente Brains:ok, que es lo que quieren, hay cosas que se deben hacer en secreto. Vaca Mutante Alienigena:esto lo hablaras con nuestro jefe. en eso, sale su jefe, La Vaca Alienigena: Vca Aliengena:Agente Brains, acabare contigo, TE COMISTE A MI PADRE, ene se asado de cuerpo de Protectores. Brains:primero, no fue mi culpa, segundo, no tenia idea de que era tu apdre, pero personalmete,e stuo delicioso. Vaca Aliengena:bueno, pues no creo que pienses lo mismo cuando te vuelva picadillo a ti y a los rehenes. Cuando van a Pelear, llega Fred como Supreme Victory a salvar el dia. Supreme Victory:rindete VACA Alienigena libera a los rehenes o de lo contrario, te detendre y... Brains:oye, lo tenia controlado. Supreme:si, pero estaba aburrido y pense.. Vaca Alien, igual no interfieras superheroe, el asunto es con ella, SE COMIO A MI PADRE Fred:como te comiste al padre de esa vaca brains por favor eso nunca me lo huibiera esprado de ti todavia de kodachi (susurrando)...o demona pero no de ti y Brains:oye no me culpes cuando me lo comi el ya estaa muerto en el asado de los portectores oh tu no puedes entender como pensamos fred Fred:si y temo no hacerlo por eso sigo furioso con tu padre por intentar arrestarme como un vulgar criminal mas de los que combaten los protectores del diario y eso que he slavdo al universo de villano com o diagon cosa que ustedes nunca han logrado y ni pena les dio a tu padre o ati el no creerme culpable antes de siquiera preguntarme. Justo mientras discutian, Damian, el demonio espacial entra y golpe a todas esas vacas maleovlas como si nada. Supreme:Damain!, teniamos todo controlado. Damaian:pues a mi me parecia que la pareja de tortolos dicutia de matrimonios y quejas en lugar de ir al grano, bueno, donde me quede, a si, tu vaca alienigena te estabas rindiendo. Vaca Alienigena:si, me rindo, por favor, no me haga daño Brains:y te metes porque?... Damian:las hambguesas son la parte basica de mi alimentacion, asi como el sushi y las ensaladas de primavera Con las vacas mutantes alienigenas siendo llevador por los Protectores, y Damian llevandose el credito. Supercomandante:menos mal que estas de nuestro bando Damian salvaste el dia. Supreme Victory:oigan, yo tambien ayude. Supercomandante:oh, si, claro, lo olvidaba, pero bueno ¿por que no puede haber mas de dos heroes? Damian:el universo no es lo suficientemente grande para ambos. justo cuando se van los protectores, ven como los empleados recogen sus cosas y se van. y Fred bva a ver que pasa. Fred:oigan,e sas vacas, digo, protestantes ecologistas ya se fueron, no tienen que renunciar Empleado:si, no renunciamos, nos despidieron. Fred:¿como?, pero por que? Empleado 2:nos compro una franquicia de restaurantes chinos llamado, el Palacio de la Comida de Lord Pain, nos despidieron. Empleado:si, tienen empleadas chinas escasamente vestidad y preparan mil veces ams rapido ¿como competir con eso? antes que Fred opine, el resturante fue destruido y sobre el, se contruyo el restaurante Palacio de la Comida de Lord Pain, y justo hiban sus padres a comer con sus promtetidas y amigas, y Brains tambien vino, pero desconfiando. Fred:mama?, papa?, que ahcen aqui? Simon:tu madre cree que deberiamos comer y conocer otros lugares, dude, pero dijo que era mas sana y limpia esa comida. Raquel:ademas, tenia un cupon para 12. Mientras entraban, Fred detiene a Fred para hablar con el sobre el lugar. Brains:es curioso, tambien hay uno...pero en Jupiter Fred:en serio? Mul:si, y dos en mi planeta, Rumiko Kitty:miau, tambien en el mio, como 6 hay. Saori:lo curioso es que en mi dimension se esta contruyendo uno ahora. Fred:si, que raro patron. justo cuando Fred entro, una geisha cuyo kinomo no le tapaba de la cintura para abajo, lo recibio, para molestia de sus chicas. Geisha:que bueno verlo honorable joven, mi jefe supo de su hazaña y le preparo una galleta de la fortuna espeical para usted(guiño) Mul:nomas dejenmela alcanzarla(la sujetan),LA VOY A MATAR A ESAS PAYASA ATREVIDA. Fred:eso fue algo raro. Mientras, en Gaturnia, el planeta natal de Kitty, Damian regresa con su espsoa Toralei y sus hijos Minino y Minina, que lo esperaban con una sorpresa. Minino y Minina:PAP!!! Damina:mis niño que grato verlos Toralei:mi amor, en verdad me enorgullece ser tu esposa, el jefe del Palacio de la Comida de Lord Pain, supo de tu hazaña en su futura sucursal en la tienda y nos envio comida para 4, muy generoso de su parte. Damian:genial, aunque ese nombre me suena familiar, lo pensare mientras disfruto un rollo de huevo y algo de ramen. Mientras, en la Tierra, Fred y sus padres terminaban de comer, la geisha les traia galletas de la fortuna, asi como a las chcias u Brains que estaban en mesas aparte, y cada uno, leia su fortuna. Simon:"abriras un hotel con gimnasio" si, seria un sueño de la primaria hecho realidad. Raquel:"una vampiresa te dara vino fuerte y te violara", este provervio esta mal. Kodachi:le daras vino fuerte al amor de tu juventud y la violaras", lo hare señora galleta. Mul:tu hermanita te sacara de tu puesto de futura esposa de tu prometido", ¿como se atreve? Cookie:viajas en el tiempo y le robaras el puesto de primera prometida a tu hermana y una amiga suya", lo sabia Saori:cuida tu retaguardia o seras victima del fanservice de una mujer demonio"(asustada se tapa el trasero) Brains:la gente peinsa que tus pechos son pequeños", no es una prediccion, me lo dicen hasta mis padres robots, o miren, otro papel"que eso no te lo impida, ese chico que te gusta se fijara en ti, pues tienen historia juntos", si, no lo niego (lo dice mientra smira dulcemente a Fred, sacandose lo lentes y moviendo su cabello) Kitty:miau, tu cuñado te convertira en humana"Miau, lo sabia, por eso y mas odio a ese Damian. Cler:tendras espada nueva", me gusta Fred:no les hagan caso, solo son galletas de la fortuna. Mul:no le entiendes tesoro, las galletas de este restaurante si cumplen sus fortunas, las elaboran con visiones de gemelas oraculo, muy raras de conseguir. Brains:practicamente se cumplen, lo que dicen, se hacen. Fred:ok, vere la mia. al abrila, Fred se sorpende pero lee en voz baja el mensaje. "felicidades campeon de la Tierra, te seleccionamos para el torneo Galactico, el mas violento, mortal y a veces sensual torneo de artes marciales del Universo, acepta la oferta pero sin contarle a nadie, de romper esa regla, destuiremos tu planeta mientras duermes, Pain" Brains:que decia? Fred:mmm, que tendre una dulce sopresa. Mul:y la tendras amorcito. Saori:no, yo soy la mas dulce Cookie:ambas se equivocan, yo soy la mas pequeña, por logica, soy mas dulce. Kitty:jamas, yo soy tienas, dulce y bonita. Cler:que mi ifisico no les engañe, yo soy la mas dulce. mientras ambas pelean, la geisha toma a Fred y lo lleva al closet y le habla. Geisha:escuche señor heroe, el torneo es una trampa, pero auna si debe ir, de lo contrario su planbtea correra peligro. Fred:no se quiens eas, pero no me asusta, soy muy fuerte. Geisha:si, pero "el"lo es aun mas, no lo subestiment, aun asi suerte esa geisha lo besa y desaparece en humo turquesa, dejando enbobado a Fred, y cuando sale, sus chcias ya estaban montando una pelea. Mientras, se hiba a desarrollar una pelea por culpa de las chicas de Fred, Damian, terminaba de comer con su familia y tambien abririan su fortuna en las galletas. Minino:haras una travesura que consistira en colarte", vaya, se oye prometedor y a ti Minina? Minina:que loco, la mia dice lo mismo Toralei:estaras tan sola que hasta lloraras?, si como no ¿y la tuya amor? Damian esta sorpendido por lo que le decia la galleta. que leia en vos bajas Damian:felicidades campeon de Apocolips/Gaturnia, fuiste elegido para competir en el Torneo Galactico, por favor, lo le avises nada a nadie o iremos por tu ffamilia, tu querido padrino"¿padrino?(ve la comida china)...Pain...mm, decia que le pegare a un invasor y heriria a su asistente. la Noche siguiente, Damian dormia con Toralei, cuando estaba profundamente dormida, Damian se levanta, pero antes la besa dormida, luego va al cuarto de sus hijos, que parecian estar dormidos y les hablaba mientras dormian. Damian:Minino, se el hombre de la casa y cuida a tu hermanita, Minina, ayuda a tu madre en todo lo que necesites. entonces, Damian se retira, pero no sin antes recoger su maleta, pero se detiene un momento para vigilar que nadie lo vigile. Mientras, Fred se despedia en secreto de sus novias, pero por fortuna, le pidio a Friday que se hiciera pasar por el, para cubrirlo y que ni sus padres ni chicas se enteres, y Silver Onix le ofrecio pedirle que lo lleve al punto de encuentro, en la cuarta luna de Saturno, donde justo se topo con Damian que estaba en la misma. Damian:oh, hola Fred, veo que a ti tambien te llego la misma invitacion. Fred:Damian?, oh ya veo amigo, a ti tambien te llego la invitacion. justo en eso, llega una nave, parecida a un crucero, Fred se convierte en Supreme Victory y suben, pero no sin antes, ser interrogados por un demonio fornido, que parecia que conocia a uno de los dos. Demonio alien:veo que si acepto la invitacion Supreme Victory...(ve a Damian), oh, veo que al final si viniste Damian. Damian:Prowl, veo que Pain aun te tiene de perro guardian, Supreme Victory:lo conoces? Prowl:fuimos discipulos de Lord Pain. Supreme Victory:Lord Pain?, el dueño del negocio de comida? Prowl:oh, pero hgace mas que eso jovencito, pero hablemos depsues, suban a la nave Al entrar, Prowl rebisa sus equipajes, primero el de Fred, siendo que habia solo ropa y varias fotos intimas de sus chcias desnudas, y cuando agita el de Damian, cae su ropa y para sopresa de los tres, Minino y Minina. Damian:Minino?, Minina?, que hacen aqui? Fred:aguarda ¿son tus hijos?, la ultima vez que los vi eran gatitos bebes, ¿cuanto pasaron? crei que fueron solo seis meses. Damian:mi ADN, hacemn que maduren rapido, entan en sus 11 años. Minino y Minina:hola papi, hola posible tio Fred Prowl:te habiamos advertido. Minino:no fue culpa de papa. Minina:mi hermano y yo nos preocupamos por el y lo seguimos ens ecreto. Damian:crei que estaban dormidos. Minino y Minina:fingimos, lo aprendimo de ti. Fred:que verguenza, deberias aprender de mi que... Prowl siente un ruido en el techo, asi que rompe el techo, revelando que Cler se subio de polizona. Fred:Cler?, me seguiste? Damian:decias algo cuñado? Cler:lo siento amo, pero mi deber es protegerlo, asi que me sugete a lo lejos de Silver Onix y cuando paro, me escondi. Prowl:bueno, dado a que ya sarpamos, los tres polizones vienen con nosotros, pueden escoger o solo ver o participar. Cler:con gusto participare. Minino y Minina:nosotros veremos, suerte papa. cuando zarpan, ven que la nave esta llena de fortachones y mujeres tanto letales como sexys. Continaura... El Torneo Galactico:Vida o Muerte parte 2 cuando estan llegando a su destino, vemos a Damian y Fred, reprochando a sus polizones, en especial Damian que les da de nalgadas a sus hijos al mismo tiempo, exponiendo sus traseros colorados y con su mano marcadas. Minino:AUCH, AUCH, PAPA, LO SENTIMOS MUCHO. Minina:SI, POR DETENTE QUE NOS PARTIRAS EL TRASERO A CADA UNO EN CUATRO. Damian:que se cuelen, lo paso, porque yo lo hacia de pequeño, pero que dejaran a su mama sola, me molesta aun mas. Minino:descuida, no se preocupara. Minina:dejamos una nota. Toralei se levanta y mientras busca a su marido y sus hijos, lee una nota. Toralei:"querida mama, fuimos de pesca con papa a las lunas de Aquaitar, tardaremos dias en egresar, Minino y Minina" pero si se fueron de pesca ¿por que dejaron las cañar y equipo de pescar en el ropero? de regreso en el crusero, los campeones y campeonas de sus respectivos mundos bajan a un planeta desolado y rojo, con gente algo parecida a Damian. Supreme:si, ofender Damian, peroe sa gente se parece un poco a ti. Damian:y claro, estas en mi casa, Apocolips, el primer planeta junto a Genesis, que presenciaron el Big Bang. Fred:,como cuando que? Damian:si, estas en micasa, aqui nacio la leyendo, yo claro, solo que quizas papa se enoje por dejar mi reino. Fred:AGUARDA ¿dijiste "reino? Damian:si, aunque no lo creas, yo era el heredero del reino, tecnicamente un principe. Fred:QUE?!!!(se desmaya en los pechos de Cler, pero Damian lo sacude) Cler:ok, como saber que no mientes. ¿?:Porque es verdad. cuando se voltean ven una sexy chica demonio en leotardo con ona gran cola y una tiara de alar de murcielago Damian:oh, Lilith, aun me recuerdas. Lilith:fue horrible que nos abandonaras, en especial a mi. Supreme(atorrante):vaya, esa chcia te queria y esta enojada contgo. Damian:y claro que deberia, es mi hermana menor. Supreme:wow, tienes una hermana?crei que solo tenias a tus gemelos. Damian:si, ellos si me acompañaron, porque son leales. Lilith:y te temian, yo no, porque soy mayor que ellos, pero menor que tu, por tu culpa, papa no me sedio la corona, sino a Pain. Supreme:Pain?, tu amestro. Damian:si, mi asestro y mi Padrino de nacimiento, Supreme:Cler, sostenem, cada rato Damian me sorpredne. Minino y Minina:SI, TENEMOS UNA TIA AQUI(la abrazan) Lilith:veo que eran ciertos los rumores que sentas cabeza con una princesa gato, lo unico que me faltaba, soy tia y con una cuñada gato. Damian:te agradaria, si la conocieras, por cierto, donde esta el guia. Lilith:la estas biendo, acompañame, los dejare en sus suits añ estrar, cada suit parecia a sus gustos, la de Fred parecia una suit de superlujo con cama que se podia acomodar, televiso de plasma y con una geisha como ls del restaurante, pero con kimonpo rosado. Lilith, cada Suit tiene su geisha, pero las suit son a su gusto. Supreme:mela quedo. Cler:, yo estare con mi amo Fred, y vigilare que esa geisha no trame nada malo. Minina:yo tambien quiero. Minono:no hermana iremos con papa. al entrar a la Suit de Damian, esta tenia una cama de piedra comoda para el, sabanas de piel de vaca y un bar tras el televiso con comida del Palacio de la Comida de Lord Pain y claro una geisha. Minino:esta muy rico. Minina:si apai, ven a comer. Damian:desde luego. despues de un rato, a la mañana siguiente, Fred se despierta y siente que alguien lo abraza, y hasta le pasa la lengua en la oreja. Fred:jajaja, Cler, que dulce, pero ahora no, quieor dormir un poco mas, cuando abre los ojos, ve a Cler pegada con telerañas a la pared, y cuando se voltea, ve una mujer negra totalmente desnuda. Mujer negra:hola pastelito, sabes muy rico. Fred:gracias, mcuhas me lo an dicho antes de que haga algo, la mujer negra le lanza telarañas de sus boca, atrapnadolo.pero cuando lo hiba morder, una kmisteriosa chica en bikini, con mascada tapandole la mitad del rostro y con abanicos de metal lo salva. Mujer en bikini:huye y biusca al espada de plata. Fred:oye, tu voz me suena conocida, pero ahora, debo ayudar a Cler,. Mujer el bikini:claro, yo soy la que te advirtio en la Tierra la misteriosa mujer libera a Cler con su abanico de metl y Fred en el baño se transofrma en Supreme Vcitory y huye con Cler miestras la misteriosa mujer lucha con la mujer ataerradora. Cler:no se quien fue, pero esta loca si creo que le dire gracias. Mujer en bikini:de nada. Cler:rayos me la hizo. Damian estaba durmiendo, pero justo cmienza a sentir abrzasos, cuando se despierta, ve a sus hijos confundidos y al fijarse, estaba siendo abarzado por una mujer hada azul totalmente desnuda con ojos turquesa que solo reia. Hada Azul:jijij, descuida, no te hare algo a tus hijos si me dices donde esta la espada de plñata Damian:espada de plata? Hada Azul:si, el concurso dice que solod escalificaran a dos si no encuentran la espada de plata. Minino:sera esta(era la real), estaba tras el televisor Damian:pronto niños, corran y escondanse, los alcanzo enseguida. Hada Azul:lo udod, te pondre en un sueño humedo como lo hice con la geisha asistente. entonces el hada azul sopla un polvillo adormecedor a Damian, pero el lo sopla y ella queda dormida con sueños humedos desnudandose (Damian se retira, pero sin perder de vista el momento) cuando salen, tanto Damian, como Fred y Minino, Minina y Cler ven como muchos luchadores y luchadoras peleaban entre ellos por esas espadad:una mujer perro muerde a una chica tiburon, en el trasero, solo para ser ambas noquedadas por una mujer verde en leotardo que escupia sustancias venenosas, en eso, les explican las reglas por altavoz. Altavoz:ATENCION TODOS, los que esten presentes, repito, deberan encontrar las espadas de plata, los dos ultimos seran descalificados y eliminados, no se presionen de repente, todos comienzan a pelearse entre ellos, un corredor veloz venia tras Minino y Minina, pero Damian le pone el pie y este cae, robandole las espadas a dos otros competidores, y aterriza sobre el Hada Azul, la cual se despierta y ella y el corredor tienen sexo, Fred localiza con Cler una de las espadas, y justo Cler noqueda un granduloin con manos de metal, mientras, un luchado con peinado ridiculo vestido de karateca escapa de una nobe de pelas con otra espada, finalmente, todos se reunen ante el dueño del evento, Lord Pain, que se presentaba como un hombre asiatico de piel gris, bigote y barba fu manchu y traje ceremonial excentrico con cuello abierto, acompañado de Prowl, Lilith y un grandulon de cuatro brazos. Lord Pain:que tal invitados, para los que no me conocen o frecuentan mis restaurantes, soy Lord Pain, dueño y señor de Apocolips, gracias a mi ahijado, Damian, el presente, que me dejo a mi el puesto. Damian:si, de nada padrino, ahora continua. Lord pain, bueno, todos traen sus espadas de plata, pero, solo habia dos faltantes, asi que dos perderan. Minino:por cierto, que ganamos si atrapamos una bandera turquesa. Cler:no parece una bandera, parece mas un... Chica en bikini:siento la demora, localice la espada, pero un enano con forma de gato se robo la parte inferior de mi bikini. Cler:es oficial, me agradas Minino Cler abraza feliz a Minino entre sus pecho, apenandose, siendo felicitado por su papa y su hermana, pero siendo mal visto por Fred. quien lo toma de los pelos Fred:escucha Damian, dile a tu hijote que se comporte con las mujeres, sobretodo con las que amao eso le da gusto a cler y se sonroje y abrase a fred en sus enormes pechos Chico Karateka:felicidades niño, por cierto, Jackie Chun, encantado de conocerlos en eso, llegan una mujer perro y un luchador orco sin las epsadas, por lo que mabos, fueron descalificados y caen en una trampa en el suelo. Lord Pain:y recuerden, los que pierden, desaparecen, pero descuiden, no les pasara si no pierden, ahora descansen, malana, pelearan, ya les avisaremos a la mañana siguiente Brains nota la ausencia de Fred, cosa que las demas chcias y prometidas, no habian notado, por ser muy distraidas. Brains:les digo, ese es Friday, disfarzado de Fred(lo amenaza con un iman, haciendo que vuelva a ser Friday) Friday.perdon, peor el me lo pidio Mul:claro, eso explica porque cuando lo abarzaba, lo sentia tan frio, pense que estaba enfermo. Cookie:yo creia que lo metalico,e ra comun en los humanos, pense que era un proceso de madures Kitty:miau, crei que cuando lo vi besando a Silver Onix, me estababa engañando, casi hiba por esa llegua. Saori:yo pense que estaban jugando juegos de roles, a decir verdad lo habia notado, con razon no vi a Fred imitando a Friday, y tu cler...Cler? Brains:ahi no, Cler tambien desaparecio. Mul:lo sabia, Cler huyo con Fred, la voy a matar. Saori:y pensar que er ami amiga te ayudare Mul Kitty:Miau, toda sla haremos pagar. Brains:le pediremos su version de la historia cuando la localice con Fred, con mi satelite de rastre universal. Mientras, en Apocolips, Prowl por emdio de alienigenas camaleones espias, se entere a que Brais y todas las chicas lo buscaban. Prowl:Lilith, haz lo tuyo. Lilith, para eso vivo. Por medio de un dispositivo de teletrasportacion en su sosten, Lilith llega a la Tierra y sabotea el satelite universal. Brains:otra demonio alienignea? Lilith:veo que conociste a mi hermano Damian. Saori:si, es un sujeto horrible y pervertido. Lilith:y lo dicen una chcia en bikini, por cierto, creo que me estas gustando(le guiña un ojo incomodandola) Mul:dinos donde eta nuestro amorcito Lilith:no solo no hablare, me asegurare que jamas lo sepan Sin remordimientos, Lilith de una patada rompe la antena y las chcias la atacan, toma a Brains y la usa para golpear a Kitty, Mul logra derribarla a golpes, pero esta con una llamarada la aparta, quemando su sosten, Cookie la taclea, pero Lilith crea sobre Cookie un podio de tortura y usa su cola como latigo para darle de latigazos en las nalgas de Cookie, haciendo que llore, pues eran tan fuertes, que destrozaban su ropa interior de tigre y le dejaban marcas, no satisfecha fue por Saori, que le lanzaba psicorayos, pero Lilith apenas los sentia, y con solo aplaudir, manos negras salian de la tierra y sujetaban a Saori, ella nerviosa trataba de safarse, pero fue en vano, pues Lilith ya cerca, se puso tras ella manoseo su trasero, y comodo la parte inferior de su bikini, solo para quemarle el trasero, hasta que solo quedo un gran agujero humeante, lamio su trasero quemado, y despues, metio su cola en su vagina y le salio la punta por su ano, y cuando queria violarla mas, Kitty sujeto su cola con la suya y la saco de Saori(aunque le ardio un poco a ella. Kitty:Miau, deja en paz a mis amigas y rivales. Lilith:eres una gatita muy fuerte, seguro debes ser la "señora de Damian" Kitty:MIAU, QUE GUACALA, es el mi cuñado, mi hermana es odiosa y tiene mal gusto, me creeras que una vez me hizo lamerle el cuerpo porque estaba muy floja para ahcerlo? Lilith:vaya, esa jamas lo espere de una cria. Kitty:de hecho, describia la semana pasada. Lilith:ya veo, creo que me gustara conocerla, pero tu, creo que Damian le caerias mejor como adorno disecado. con su cola, azota repetidas veces a Kitty contra el suelo, y cuando pretendia cortarle la cola, una figura conocida con sus dos dedos, se los mete al ano de Lilith, asciendo que brinque de dolor. Lilith:quien se atrevio a atacarme por la retaguardia. Kodachi:quien mas, sino Kodachi, osea yo. Cuando pensaron que pelearian, ambas se enamoran a primera vista y comienzan a despedasarse la ropa sexy hasta quedar desnudas y tener sexo, hasta que Prowl llama a Lillith. Prowl:Lilith, ya terminaste?, porque debiste romper esa antena hace hora. Lilith:asi, solo me daba un gusto, ya termine(corta), perdon, pero me hire, te doy mi numero, llamame. Kodachi:lo hare dulzura. Lliith desaparece y reaparece en Apocolips, dodne todos estaban reunidos en una especie de eleccion por numero de bolillas. Lor Pain:atencion, el torneo comenzara con los primeros 5 competidores, comenzemos. mueven las bolillas y el los nombrs que salen son los siguientes:Supreme Victory vs Aracne Queen, Damian vs Alice Cotton Butt, Cler vs supreme swordsman, Katana vs Star blades y Jackie Chun vs Taladroid. enseguida da paso el torneo, donde los presentadores eran un señor alto y el otro era bajo y anunciaban. Presentador alto:grander heroes vienen, de todo planeta, de toda nacion, en esta federacion, confrontaran la situacion, no se pierdan la confrontacion, solo aqui en esta estacion.bueno, comencemos soy Mike, y mi compañero tom Tom:si, asi es Mike, estamos por presenciar el combate entre Supreme Vicotory y la mortal, pero Sexy Aracne Queen. Supreme pasa adelante, peor sin antes recibir deseos de suerte de Damian, Cler (beso), Minino y Minina(lamidas), aunque cuando Aracne Queen le guiño el ojo, se sentia alagado, pero a la vez asustado, hastq que suben a la plataforma que tenia columnas y lianas. Supreme:bueno, no queria comenzar mi pelea con una chica, tratare de no exagerar. Arane:bueno, ya que seremos sinceros, quiero comenzar esta pelea, revelando mi verdadera forma. por sopresa, Aracne revela su froma verdadera saliendole cuatro patas de arañas y reveñando dos enormes colmillos que escondia bajo su boca y revelando que escondia 6 sexis ojos mas. Supreme(asustadas)AAAAA.ARAÑA GIGANTE. Cler:es horible. Minino y Minina:ATERRADORA. Damian:estara interesada en un trio? Suprem asustado corre y tambien dispara sin punteria, pero Aracne lo sigue y esquiva todos sus disparos, hasta que Supreme cree que si le hace salir de la plataforma, perdera, asi que le pone el pie y ella cae de la plataforme, pero en lugar de descalificarla, un encapuchado, la ahce volver a al lanzarle un relaampago en el trasero. Damian:que paso? Lord Pain:les dije que si salian de cuadrilatero, no perderian, los hariamos vovler a relampagzos. Prowl:de hecho, señor, no les dijo. Lord pain:oh, es verdad, pues eso pasara, para ganar, deberan dejar fuera de combate a su oponente La pelea continua y ArACNE CONTINUA tratando de ir por Supreme, peroe ste aun la evita, hasta qu esta logra atraparlo por las telarañas que expulsa de su boca, cuando se propne a devorarlo, pero antes, besarlo, Supreme se asusta tanto que lanza un grito tan fuerte que daña el sistema nervioso de Aracne Queen, quedando noqueada. Mike:y temo que Supreme Victory gana por noquear a Aracne Queen con el vergonzoso poder del grito. Supreme sale triunfante, aunque con borlas por como fue que gano. Damian:jajaja, eso si que fue patetico viejo. Supreme no me insultes de ese modo. Cler(con sus espada)retractate. Damian:solo digo que es muy patetico temerle a las arañas, ve y observa a un verdadero hombre de accion. Asi Damian sube a la plataforma en espera de su adversarios, peor se lleva un susto cuando descubre que su oponente,e s una chica conejo, de leotardo de piel blanca, patitas, cola y orejas de conejo y cuerpo y cabello rubio de mujer. mujer conejo:jijijij, hola, soy Alice Cotton Butt, y se supone que sere tu oponente, pero yo ams que tu aoponete, quiero ser tu mejor amiga. Damian:UNA MUJER CONEJO?, NOOO, TODO MENOS ESO Supreme:JAJA, aal Gran Damian le asustan los conejos? Cler:creo que nos es el unico, mira a Prowl y Lilith(lso dos estaba escondidos con miedo tras el trono de Lord pain) Alice:creo que encesitamos armar lazos de confianza, lo tengo, demonos unos besos y abrazos8abre sus brazos y le hace beso de tormpita9 Damian:no, oyo..tengo espsoa e hijos. Alice:gran idea, invitalos, le doy cariño a adultos, niños, ancianos, los extraños para mi son amigos que aun no conosco bien. Saltando, Alice se le acerca a Damian, pero este se leja corriendo lejos(incluso giran en circulos en una columnas, pesro este sale para descansar un rato), cuando este la empuja fuera fuera del ring, pero ella regresa de un salto con su cola quemada por un relampago. Alice:auch, me arde muchos mi traserito ¿queires besarlo? Damian:estira su brazo y toma a Fred y hace que el bese su trasero, curandoselo y haciendo que se sonrodje y se desmaye con coranzoncitos. Alice:que dulce, le diste ese privilegio a tu amigo que hasta sana con besos Alice logra abrazar a Dmian, para su horro, pero cae noqueada por el olor que emanaba de el. Tom:y Alice cae fria al suelo, ese Damina, deberia bañarse mas seguido. Damian:me hueles primero y me...(se huele la axila y otros mas y caen frios), puff, que olor, me toca baño. Lilith:ya temrino ¿mi hermano esta bien? Prowl:no deberiamos haber invitado esa horrible cosa Lord Pain:si, pero queria ver como le hiba a mi ahijado, y veo que es muy determinado. despues, Damian sale ganador, pero algo disgustado por la situacion en la que pudo haber muerto. Supreme:en serio te asustan los conejos? en mi Apocolips, son las criaturas mas bizaras que conocemos, ademas, dan cosa. Minino:si, esos horribles ojos rojos. Minina:y esas orejas larga sy esponjadas, que horror Cler:bueno, ahora en mi turno, deseenme suerte Supreme, Damian y Minino les dan cada uno una nalgada, y Minina la da un pellizco en el trasero como forma de desear suerte, mientras, sube, la aclaman la multitiud, asi como su oponente supreme swordsman, un alienigena vestido de espadachin español mitad dragon, mitan fenix, un dragon humanoide de dos metros y fuero en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Cler:caeras grandulon. Supreme Swordman:ya lo veremos, pastelito. Cler:nadie me dice pastelito, excepto mi amadisimo amo Supreme...y mis padres, y mi hermano, pero eso es porque me quieren y los conosco. Cler y Swordman combaten iguales, pero Swordman para inclinar la balanza a su favor, le lanza una poderosa llamarada a Cler, dejandola desnuda. Cler:eres de lo peor, ¿como te atreviste a destruir mi roa?, no sabes con quien te emtes, no tienes honor. Swordman:en este combate no hay reglas, asi como nada que me impida decirte que con esa actirud de amazona marimacho, no tendras a ningun hombre que te ame. Cler furiosa le da de espadas hasta que lo hiere y le da de golpes hasta terminarlo de una patada en lo bajos. Damian:ahora veo porque te gusta, dile que me interesaria que hiciera un trio con mi esposa y yo mientras mis hermanos, mi hermana y mis cuñadas miran. Supreme:en sueños. Minino:oficialmente me enamore. Minina:cuando sea grande, quiero ser como ella. Damian:no Minina, no te meteria en un trio, te quiero, peor no de ese modo)todos se confunden), no pensabas de esa forma cierto? Cler slae tirunfante, asi como desnuda, y al llegar, toma a Supreme y lo besa(justo cuando habrio la aprte de los labios. Mike:siguiente encuentro, Katana vs Star blades Damian:el grandulon con forma de ninja es Star Blades, pero quien es Katana Chica en bikini:yo soy Katana. Supreme:eres la que nos ayudo a mi y a Cler. Katana:asi es querido, y ahora peleare con el ninja. Cler:le dices querido otra vez y te cortare esa garganta. Katana:prefiero usar mis abanicos contigo cuando luchemos pronto...y quizas con esa bola de pelos si me regresa la parte de abajo de mi bikini en 5 segundos(miramos su trasero desnudo y Minino riendose picaramente) Damian:estoy muy muy avergonzado de ti jovencito(Katana toma su bikini y se va)choca esos cinco hijo mio ya en la Plataforma, comienza el combate, Star Blade ataca con sus estrellas ninjas de su cañon integrado a su pecho, pero Katana las esquiva facilmente, impresionando a todos, hasta que una rebota por una columna y se le calva en medio del trasero a Katana, la cual molñesta, se la lanza en su cañon, haciendo que eplote, quedando fuera de combate. Supreme:es tan impresionante como bella. Cler:suertuda, gran cosa, solo es otra luchadora en bikini. mientras, en la tierra, Mul y Saori le tiemblan la espalda como si tuvieran frio, meintras, ayudan a reparar la antena. Mul:no se porque, pero creo que Cler insulto nuestra capacidad de pelea. Saori:si, y nuestra forma de vestir de regreso a Apocolips. Damian:no se porque, pero esa Katana, creo que ya la habia conocido antes. Supreme:no sera una ex novia? Damian:no, esas me miran feo y hasta me dan de cachetadas. justgo en eso, una mujer totalmente verde y en leotardo, una mujer escorpion, una chica salamandra, una chica dragon demonio y una chica electrica le dan de cachetadas cuando pasan. Supreme:creo que casi todas aqui lo son Damian:si, y tambian hay algunos que eran hermanos de ellas, algunas hasta las mate por confundirlas, es que eran gemelos. Katana:nos vemos Supreme8acariciandolo), Damian(con quejas), Puaj(a Cler, que la molesta y hasta le hace señas de vigilarlo a Minino) Damian:como supo mi nombre?, creo que si la conosco, pero su mascarilla me hace confu Jackie Chun, es mi turno, desenme suerte torpemente, Jackie Chun pasa y se siente meocionado de estar combatiendo, pero su oponente era un alien de 2 metros y medio con cuerpo de topo bionico con taladros en brazos y nariz llamado Taladroid. Taladorid:perforar, perforar. Jackie Chun:ok, ese enemigo no esperaba competir tan pronto asustado, Jackie Chun corre por tolos lados, hasta que se agacha y hace que Taladroid perfore una columna que cae y lo deja inconciente, haciendo que Jackie Chun gane el encuentro. Supreme:vaya suerte. Damian:no sabia que existiese la toperza sobrenatural. cuando comienza el receso, Minino y Minina se pregunta a dodne van los caidos, cuando Minino se apoya en una pared, toca un bloque, que hace que se abra, y al pasar, se cierra, cuando oyen que viene alguien, se suben a los techos y se esconden en las tuberias, cuando ven que se tratan de las caidos:la mujer perro, el luchador orco, Arachne Queen, Alice Cotton Butt, Supreme Swordman, Star Blade y Taladroid, y llegan a donde estaban otros guardias, todos vestidos de nativos isleños, mientras, venia Lord Pain acompañado de Prowl y Lilith, con un cetro con forma de dragon con una gema transpoarente en su boca. Lord Pain:atencion, como perdieron, ustedes me serviran, ustedes no merecen sus poderes o calidad en apariencia, pero yo se a quien...A MI. Con el cetros, les roba sus pdoeres, dejandolos como humanos desnudos y debiles. Lord Pain:llevenlos a a mi fabrica de comidas. tengo ams esclavos. Minino y Minina tomaban fotos con sus aparatos similadres a celulares de lo que pasaba, pero para su desgracia, Prowl los ve y llama a seguridad, Minino y Minan corren, hasta que son rodeados, pero ellos no eran mininos cualquiera, derrotna un buen numero con habilidades de combate y agilidad y el resto, Minina se acurruca como una bola y Minino la usa de bola de boliche derribando a todos, cuando creen estar asalvo, ven una enorme serpiente tras ellos, corren hasta que por fin encuentras la salida, y pasan por una pequeña avertura, cuando creen que salieorn impunes, Minino le muestra a Minina que la serpiente le arrando un pedaso de su leotardo con falda de retazos, exponiendo su trasero Minina:SERPIENTE PERVERTIDA E IDIOTA, QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES. furiosa y apenada le da una cachetada y la serpiente enojada trata de entrar, hasta que Lilith le ordena a Prowl detenerla. Lilith:Prowl, dile a Manda quq retoceda, son mis sobrinos. Prowl:ok, solo porque si se entera, tu hermano renunciaria y el amor Pain lo necesita para su lan. Lilith.eso y porque, creo que los quiero...y mi hermano te mataria a ti, y haria un set de piel de serpiente con Manda. Manda regresa, con un pedazo del leotardo de Minina, y cuirosamente, vemos el trasero de Minina rojo, junto con el de Minino, que eran nalgueados por su papa Damian por desaparecer. Damian:los castigo porque los quiero y no quiero que vuelvan a espiar sin mi, saben que ami me encanta arruinar sopresa, como arruine el hecho de contarle a Cler que Fred pensaba regalarle un pijama sexy. Fred:Fuiste tu? Cler:pero como funciona esa cetro? Minino:ven a la linda chica rubia y a esa mujer sexy de pelo castaño. Fred:y Damian:si, son mu sexis. Minina:eran la Mujer conejo y la mujer araña, ambos bebian cafe y luego lo escupen asustados. Damian y Fred:QUE?, COMO PASO ESO? minino y minina:el cetro aprece que ademas de tomar los pdoeres, toma su calidad, totalmente. Cler:deberiamos renunciar. Fred:no, debemos debemos alertarles. Damian:para nada, ninguna, creeran que mentimos para ganar, ademas, aunque lo hicieramos Pain es un maestro en manipular la verdad y ahcer que te veas mal, competiremos, pero si deberiamos juntar aliados. mientras, en la base de Pain. Prowl:mi señor, Los niños moelstos de Damian nos descubireron,d esdusco que ya lo saben Pain:lo sospeche, pero descuida, seguiremos segun lo planeado Lilith:pero si mi ehrmano nos delata. Pain:descuiden, mi espia nos garantizara el excito. Continuara... El Torneo Galactico:Vida o Muerte parte 3 En el torneo Galactico, Fred ve a Lilith y recuerda que Minino y Minina le contaron que ella y Prowl eran parte del plan de Pain, asi que va por ella con intencion de averiguar de ella a base de seduccion. Fred:hola, Lilith verdad? Lilith:cierto, y creo que tu eres el amigo de mi hermanito mayor. Fred:asi es, por cierto no me hablo que tenia una hermana, ni que tampoco fuese asi de sexy. Lilith:si, el no habla mucho de su vida pasada. Fred:bueno, quizas,d eberiamos conocernos mas afondo. Lilith(atorranta):claro, con gusto, pero hablemos en el closet. Fred:wow, me gusta a donde va esto. Lilith y Fred se meten al closet de limpieza, pero al entrar, se oyen ruidos de golpes y al rato vemos a Fred salir volando con marcas de golpes. Lilith:buen intento, pero salgo con Prowl, ademas, los humanos no son mi tipo, viven poco. al salir, Damian qu estaba escondido en una esquina a Fred a levantarse. Damian:creo que le hagas a mi hermana. Fred:como lo sabes? Damian:no te mato Fred:oh, ya veo, aunque no me dijo nada y me rompio un diente Damian:si, pero se que mi hermana tiene mal gusto, eligio a Prowl, mi odioso rival. Fred:y que hablaras con ella? Damian:quizas, pero si no, quizas Minino y Minina tendran mejor suerte, por si acaso lo intentare primero en un spa, Fred se mete a un tina de agua caliente con Cler, pero mas tarde se les unen Minino y Minina, los cuatro estaban desnudos. Minina:tio Fred, no le molesta si nos metemos a bañar con usted. Minino:papa hablara con la tia Lilith y seguro quera algo de privacidad. Fred:claro que no, entre mas mejor. Minino:mejor para mi(mientras se pone muy cerca de Cler, para disgusto de Fred) mientras, Damian se mete a una tina con Lilith, para hablar con ella, aunque ambos hermanos estaba desnudos en el agua caliente. Damian:seguror ecuerdas cuando nos bañabamos ambos hermanita. Lilith:si, como olvidarlo, segun papa, era la unica forma de pelearnos menos, pero quedamos con traumas. Damian:en fin , solo vine, para hacer las pases, me fui, me lleve a los gemelos, todo eso desde hace eones, osea, millones de años Lilith:y tambien por no invitarme a tu boda. Damian:si, antes, solo hiba a hacerlo por tener el poder del planeta Gaturnia, pero depsues, empece a mar a Toralei, y mas aun, cuando tuve a Minino y Minina. Lilith:me soprendio que te casara, siendo que abandnaste tu matrimonio arrglado con Katara Damian:eso fue porque los matrimonio arreglados, ofenden mi capacidad para tener chicas. Lilith:si, claro, por cierto, cuentame sobre esa Toralei, mi cuñada. Damian:si, por fortuna, deje una camara escondida en el pelo de uno de los gemelos. Lilith:Dante o Virgilio? Damian:Virgilio, tiene el pelo negro como la camara secreta. en eso vemos lo que hacia Toralei, que estaba triste por la desaparicion de su marido y sus hijos. Toralei:en verdad es mi peor tragedia...JASPER!!!. Jasper:si, que sucede? Toralei:alguna novedad sobre el paradero de mi esposo y mis hijos. Jasper:aun no ama Toralei:peus espero que en cinco minutos la haya, de lo contrario...Tigrera(Tigrera, su tigresa gigante mascota venia, ven, ven con mami. Tigrera venia hacia Toralei, con intenciones de lamerla, mientras, se dirigia a pisar unos aliens ciclopes que aparentemente, le fallaron y los mataria dejandolos enterrados hasta el cuello, y mueren aplastados por Tigrera, mientras, Damian corta la transmision. Damian:que dulce, se preocupa por mi y nuestros hijos, y hasta mata gente por saber de nosotros. Lilith:es cruel, despota y asesina...ya quiero concerla, hasta le haria el amor., no es nada parecida a tu cuñada Damian:conociste a molesta de Kitty(Fred los escucha y presta atencion. Lilith:si, fui a la Tierra, a sabotear sus intentos por detectarlos, heri de gravedad a usus chcias, y casi le ampute la cola, hasta que una sexy vampiresa me cuativo e hicimos el amor, pero Prowl me hizo, regresar, creo que estaba celoso. Dmian:si, supoe que sales con Prowl¿que le ves?, es tonto, arrogante, pretensioso y cree ser el mas fuerte del universo. Lilith:si lo se, me recuerda mucho a ti.(Damian se ofende) Fred:no puedo,creerlo, con razon nadie vino por nosotros, la hermanita de Damian nos estuvo saboteando. cuando se voleta a hablar con Cler, encuentra que Minino le estaba frotando la espalda, muy a su gusto de ambos, por lo que Fred no duda en tomarle de la cola, y hacer que sujete dos baldes con agua. Cler:wow, y porque le das ese castigo a Minino?. Fred:Kitty me conto que en su planeta, a los que se portan mal les tomas de la cola y depsue,s los haces cargas dos baldes de agua. Minina:oh tio Freddy, siempre andas un paso adelante. Como vio que Minina, se lo dio muy cerca de su espacio vital, y sugetandole la entrepierna, Cler scelosa, agarra de la cola a Minina, y con su espada, usandola como raqueta le da de nalgadas a Minina, la cual llora ya con el trasero rojizo, Damian al escuchar su llanto, Furioso, Damian, con suc ola de demonio, se la mete a Cler en su ano, Fred quiere oponerse, pero Damian de un derecha sin mirar, lo manda lejos, no satisfecho, con un solo manotazo, cada 10 segundo, le daba a Cler una nalgada tan fuerte, que ella hasta lloraba y literalmente, a Cler le ardia el trasero, Fred furiso va a darle un derecha a Damian, pero justo el se mueve, y le da Fred, aun musculoso de hierro, que moelsto le tira un balde, que Fred rapido esquiva, y ese balde, le da una chica Mono, y pronto estalla una pelea en el spa, en la cual hasta Minino y Minina le entran a la bronca con Jacke Chun al cual dominan con facilidad, y Cler comete el error de provocar a Lilith, con una toalla mojada en su trasero, lo cual molesta a Lilith, la cual pone contra la parede a Cler y comienza a violarla, al pinchar sus nalgas, las cuales, aun no le sabana y aun estaban sensibles, Fred molesto, amnda a Lilith a volar de una patada en el trasero, y aterriza sin su toalla, desnuda en la torre de Pain. Fred:esto es por mis chicas, incluyendo a Cler, ahora. y eso ira para Kodachi... y para ti Damian. Damian:no hagas amenzasas que no puedas cumplir Prowl:bien señores escandalosos, ahora los dos limpiaran. Ya salidos del spa, Fred y Cler salen a su cuarto, pero Cler se soba aun el trasero. Cler:ay, no vuelvo a maltratar esa gatita frente a su padre, Damian literalmente me pego hasta que le ardiesen las manos. Fred:descuid,a te curare. confiado Fred le aplica sus pdoeres curativos, pero para su sorpesa, nada cambio Fred:pero que?, no paso nada Damian:sos mis Manos de Stigia, solo hay dos formas de curarlas. besos de angel, suplicarme piedad o esperma de felino. Fred:pues yo tengo otra idea... Justo con un boton en su brazo, regresa en el tiempo, al momento en que Cler iba a darle de nalgadas a Cler y la detiene. Fred:alto Cler, no hay necesidad de nalguearla, mandala con su papa, lo mismo va para ti Minino Minino:excelente, andando hermana. en eso Minino y Minina se van con su padres, y Fred pasa un tiempo a solar con Cler, asi evitando que Cler sufra de nalgada y se produsca el lio en el comedor, todos comian, y cuando Damian se hiba a servir galletas cremosas, el cocinero se los nego. Cocinero:no, nada de galletas cremosas para ti, ordenes de Lord Pain. Damian:que esto te sirva de leccion hijo, si abandonas a tu familia, tu mentor y tu gentem, y claro, tu planeta, no te daran gallaetas cremosas. Mientras, que Fred, se servia varias galletas y una bebida tropical, para disgusto de Damian, justo Fred se pone conversar con Damian sobre que harian despues, solo quedando ambos con la duda. al rato siguiente, Ellos estaban en el torneo, donde su siguiente desafio, seria rescatar gente. Lor Pain:bien, ahora el siguiente evento, deberan rescatar a una damisela en bikini, de caer de una enorme cabeza mia, el que llegue primero de entre los tres competidores, gana. el primer grupo fue Jackie Chun, un minotauro y un alien babosa, cuando suena la pistola, Jackie y el minotaruo se adelantan, cuando parecia que perderia, Jackie usa la baba de la babosa y sale disparada, solvando a una chica alien dalmata en bikini. el siguiente fue Fred, un tobot artillero y un hombre banana. Fred:espero que la siguiente, sea bien carnosa. la siguiente, era una chica oveja, con corona y camizon, con gusto, Fred procede, pero el robot lo atrapa en cintas especiales y se atrasa, el hombre bananan deja fuera de combate al robot, con una de sus cascaras, y trata eñl mismo truco con Fred, peor le da mas velocidad y rescata a la ovejita Fred:que tal preciosa, ¿sorpendida? Ovejita:no, pero seguro tu con esto... la ovejita se transofrma en Lilith, que estaba desnuda, para sopresa de todos. Fred:Lilith?!!! Lilith:si, la verdadera princesa oveja se fue a dormir, despues de una noche placida de sexo, asi que tome su lugar, y se sintio placentero chico, Damian se rie el momento incomodo de Fred, y los celos de Cler y Minina por lo que hizo Lilith. cuando le toca a el, un chico de lava y un alien diamante, para su desgracia, la siguiente en rescatar, era la alien coneja, Alice Cotton Butt. para su dresgracia Alice:hola a todos. Damian:ES EN SERIO?podias haber elegido hasta a la marimacho de Cler. Cler:OYE, ESTOY EN LAS TRIBUNAS. Damian:pero elegiste a la coneja? Pain:que puedo decir, le encanta al publico. Todos salieron, Damian se cuestionaba de ir a rescatarle, peor de fallar, perderia el torneo y seria descalificado, asi que corrio muy rapido, derribando a la competencia, y al llegar a la meta, con los ojos cerra, la atrapo en el aire, y aterrizo sobre Damian, tapandole la con sus pechos. Alice:oh que dulce, me salvaste la pida. para el horro de Damian, ella lo abraza y besa en la boca, y Fred ve en segundo, porque su especie le teme, el solo recibir cariño de ella, hace que se empiece a quemar, a lo que el va con un balde de agua y lo apaga. ya terminado el primer evento, comienza el siguiente, donde antes de comenzar, Fred y Damian se topan con Lilith, que venia posiblemente a conversar con ellos. Lilith:vi lo que hiciste, y queria decirte que te estimo y hasta siento un renovado aprecio asi a ti, y si no fuese asqueroso hasta te besaria. Fred:mm, bueno gracias, pero yo... Lilith:que asco, no hablaba de ti, hablaba de mi hermano. Damian:gracias, tambien te quiero hermanita. Lilith:si, suerte, invitare a mis sobrinos a verte ganar, a ti al pelele terrestre. cuando se da la vuelta para irse, Fred sujeta la cola de lith con fuerza, para disgusto de ella. Lilith:tiene medio segundo para soltar mi cola antes de que te arranque la mano. Fred como Supreme Vicotory la suelta, ara mandarla contra la pared de una nalgada y amenazarla. Lilith:ahora escuchame bruja, suoe lo que les hiciste a mis chicas y prometidasy si vulves a hacerles eso, te ira mal a ti, tu amate y tu maestro..y quizas a tu hermano mayor. Damian.hola, sigo aqui. Lilith:eres odioso, detestable y crees que das miedo...eso me gusta, ahora veo porque te juntas con mi hermano, si las cosas con migo y Prowl no prosperan, creo que tienes oportunidad, por cierto, te llamare si hago un trio contigo y la vampiresa comienza el siguiente combate, y cada quien elige su oponente, fred Elige a Mane Mane, la chcia mono y Terry, la Archeoterix . y Damian, una chica hamster llamada Colitas y una chica deprimente, vestida de negro con enormes ojos grises y deprimida llamada Desgracia. el desafio consistia en elegir los chicos, un lugar apto para sus capacidades, Fred elige una jungla de bambu, por sus entrenamientos con Cler, y Damian, un planeta lleno de lava y volcanes, pues para el, la lava solo es agua fria teñida de rojo la pelea comienza, Fred comienza a luchar con mane Mane, pero ella rapido bloquea e imita sus golpes, Archeoterix cambia el area y hace que sea una selva alienigena, como Mane Mane tiene mas experiencia pelean en una selva que Fred, Fred no puede con ella, hasta que se convierte en Supreme Victory, pero Terry ayuda a Mane Mane, complicando mas la cosa Fred cree que la cosa se le complico, hasta que ve una banana, y cuando la agarra, se la mete a Terry en su ropa cuando estaba concentrandoce en hacer otro cambio y Mane Mane ve su oportunidad y desnuda a Terry, y Terry hace lo mismo con mane Mane, pero a ella ni le molesta. Terry:o por mis plumas y escañas, estoy desnuda. Mane Mane:yo por mi parte, peleo mas comoda asi. Mane Mane vuelve a pelear con Fred, hasta que Fred noquea a Mane, pisandole la cola y a Terry besandola, apenandola, pero rapido regresan al combate, hasta que Fred, con una tecnica de jutsu de susticion, escapa de su ataque de Viento cortante y se reemplaza con Lilith, la cula queda desnuda y disgustada. Supreme:ahora estamos a mano querida. Lilith:si, a mano, por ahora. retirandose, mientras Mane Mane y Terry estaba apenadas y riendo, Fred usa una tecnica de puntos de presion que le enseño Kitty y ambas oponentes caen noquedas y con placer sexual, como efecto secundario, pero al caer se dan con varias ramas y arboles lastimandose seriamente, hasta que Fred va y las cura, para disgusto de lord Pain. Lord Pain:oye mocoso, esto es un torno, no una excuela de buenos modales, no hay que mostrar esos blandos ideales. Fred.no hay anda de malo, en ser blando, de hecho, creo que eso me hace fuerte, ademas, los torneo deberian ser honorables no de cada quien a su manera. Y si me vuelve a criticar asi ire personalmente y lo matare. ante esa amenaza, Lord Pain, asi como todos sus acompañantes, incluyendo a Lilith(que estaba tapandose), se rieron a carcajadas de semejante amenaza.Conmovidas por la curazion y las palabras honorables de Fred, Mane Mane y Terry lo abarzan, para molestia de Cler, que depsues se volvio gusto cuando Prowl apreto el boton de perdedores y la trampa se las llevo. Damian por su parte, intenta atacar a Colitas pero sus campos de fuerzas la protegen y Desgracia con su poder hace que a Damian se le caigan sus pantalones, este aprovecha y ve que puede usar eso en su favor, y con pisar fuerte, ace que Desgracia caiga sobre Colitas y su campo de fuerza falla y caen a la lava, quedando desnudas y apenadas, y mas cuando Damian les ofrece hacer el amor con el Damian:oh si, lucen tan calientes, hagamoslo en este lugar, donde no sabran que esta mas caliente, si yo o la lava, y con ese calor, ni sabran que transpiran por mi(se desmayan de pena), ja, siempre funciona. con los piropos ante el, ambas chicas que por los nervios se desmayan, ganando Fred y Damian los encuentros, pronto, el turno de fue de Cler, que le toco combatir con una guerrera de bikini violeta, largo pelo rojo y ojos verdes, llamada Kori´an y una centaura, llamada Pesadilla, en un plaenta frio en una ciudad en ruinas de hielo, mientras, Katana, le toca pelear con una mujer dragon con chaqueta de cuero y tanga negra llamada Drakina y una mujer dragon llamada Scorpina, en una torre espeluznante. mientras, Jakie Chun le toca pelear con Francis, un monstruo tipo frankenstein y Manolo, un hombre cabra vestido de español en Las Vegas. Fred:creo haber visto a esa peliroja antes (Kori´an le guiña el ojo), si definitivamente la habia visto antes. Damian:y que, casi todas las que estan aqui me habian visto antes(todas le hacen gestos de que lo mataran), si me recuerdan aun. Cler mantiene un encuentro de fuerza con la centaura, pero por destras, Kori´an le lanza un fuego verde a Cler, exploniendo su trsero, y la centaura aprovecha para derribar a Cler de una poderosa patada, Cler furiosa lucha con Kori´an y sin que se lo espere, Cler la acerca la centaura, la que le da una nalgada, y por ellor, patea a Kori´an, dejandola colgando de un poste, de su bikini, Cler aprovecha y noquea de fuertes golpes a la centauro, justo, Kori´an va furiosa hacia Cler, aun con la parte inferiro de su bikini enganchado, a lo que se remite en un calzon chino personal. Kori´an:no se quien sea, pero Fred es mio. Cler:aguarda ¿como sabes de Fred? Kori´an:digamos que fui su primera vez. furiosa, Cler golpea a Kori´an, que, por la elasticidad de su bikini, sale volando, dejando su bikini atras, y finalmente, aterriza de cabeza fuera de la playtaforma, exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo de la cintura para abajo ganado Cler. mientras, Katana enfrenta a Drakina y Scorpia, hasta que deja inconciente a Scorpia y drakina estaba agotada, se confia y se burla de ella, incluso mostrandoles y golpenado su trasero, sin percatarse que solo fingian, y Scopria la sugeta fuerte mente, intenta liberarse, pero es inutil, y Drakina, despues de acomodar la aprte inferior de su bikini, le lanza fuego, dejandola desnuda de la cintura para abajo, y ambas se turnaba de usar sus colas para violarla. Katana.solo para entender ¿tratan de vencerme o violarme? Drakina:un poco de ambos Scorpia:quien dice que no hay lujos en la guerra? Katana enfurecida, usando sus pies, se libera de las tenazas de Scopria, y, robando la tanga y sosten de Drakina, ata sus tenazas y con su abanico metalico, corta la cola de Scorpia y le la mete en el ano de Drakina, anesteciandola, temporalmente, y por ultimo, desnuda a Scorpia y la noquea, ganando la pelea la pelea mas corta, fue de Jackie Chun, que, cuando sus oponentes se impulsaron con las cuerdas, Jackie asustado, se agacha y ambos oponentes, se noquean, ganado asi Jackie ya resuelto eso Fred y Cler van a descansar un rato, pero cuando se pusieron comodos, Fred noto dos figuras sospechosas en el techo del cuarto de Fred, y cuando se preparaban para atacarlos, Xanadu y Demona las detuvieron con usar calzon chino de ellas. Fred:menos mal que las tengo como guardia personal. Xanadu:de nada queridisimo amo. Demona:si, aunque nos volviamos claustrofobicas el estar encerradas. Fred:si, pero l vale chicas, con Pain por aqui cerca, temo que las tome y les haga algo malo. Xanadu:o que dulce queirdismo amo, se preocupa por nosotras. Cler les remueve las mascara y resulta que eran la mujer araña Arachne Queen y la chica coneja Alice Cotton Butt, vestidas de ninja. Fred:la araña y la coneja ¿que hacen aqui? Arachne:Pain nos mando, porque dijo que nos devolveria nuetsros pdoeres y rasgos. Alice:pero solo si te acabamos a ti y tu novia guerrera. Fred:ok, pero no tienen que obedecerlo Cler:si, es obvio que las traicionara, de ehcho, creo que esos de arriba son robot. en eso, bajan robot ninjas con intenciones de acabar con Fred, Cler y las dema,s por fallar en matarlos, pero Fred, usando la espada de Cler, los mata tan rapido que aprece que todo es en camara lenta, ganandose el apoyo de las chcias. Arachne.o garcias, nos salvaste. Alice:si, a pesar de nuestras primeras intenciones. la sensacion de triunfo dura poco para Fred, pues ellas son teletransportadas por Pain, devuelta a su trabajo en la fabrica clandestina. mientras, en la Tierra, Brains y el resto de las prometidas y novias, estaban viendo como regresarlos, hasta que Saori sugiere algo. Saori:oigan, Kitty tiene mejor olfato que nosotras, podria olfatear este pañuelo de Fred y localizarlo. Kitty:MIAU, generalmente, me negaria a esta humillacion, pero por mi ratoncito, hago lo que sea. Mul:y tambien por esta croqueta de pescado. Kitty:MIAU, tambien, por eso, me enacantan Kitty rastrea el olor de Fred por todos lados, hasta el cuarto suyo, dodne estaba Friday y Silver Onix viendo quien personaificaria esta vez a Fred, y llega hasta Silver al sentir su escensia. Kitty:miau, el olor temrina en el lomo de Silver. Kitty:buen trabajo Kitty(la cacaraicia en su cabecita y le gusta) Silver:bien me descubrieron, pero nunca lo dire. Mul:descuiden se como ahcer que cante(saca un iman de su bikini) Silver:AHH, NO ALTO, HABLARE. Silver se prepara para hablar sobre lo que fue de Fred, pero nadie sabe que pasara despues,. Continuara... El Torneo Galactico:Vida o Muerte parte 4 habiendo pasado ya la noche, a la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo es emboscado y les colocan patines en los pies se reunen todos, aunque resbañando y tropesandose, a Fred se le hizo facil, hasta que tuvo que bajar por las escaleras y bajo dandose dura, hasta que Lord Pain vino y les explico la situacion. Lord Pain:bien, el siguiente desafio consiitira en una lucha en patines, se dividiran en dos equipos, uno de los capitanes deberan de tomar la bandera con mi cara, el primero en completar 2 de 3 vueltas, gana, los lideres seran Supreme Victori y...Toxi, la ama del veneno. Fred:y cual es esa? en eso se presenta una mujer verde y peliroja vestida con un leotardo que parecia desgarrado, al punto en que mas que letardo, parecia toga salvaje, color verde, que se le acerco incomodamente, para disgusto de Cler. Toxin:esa soy yo, Toxin. Cler:estas muy cerca de el venenosa. Toxin besa a Cler en la boca, dejandola dura. Toxin:descuida, es solo un veneno paralizante, no morira, pero si me guardara rencor, no vemos, dulzura...Damian(solo le da una cachetada) Damian:si, aun me guarda rencor por haber inalado su veneno en cada parte privada suya, aquella vez Mientras, en la Tierra, Brains y todas las demas chicas, estaban interrogando a Friday y Silver Onix, que suponian algo sobre el paradero de Fred. Brains.entonces, para ver si entendimos, Fred, reicibio una invitacio del dueño de El Palacio de ca comida de Pain. Friday:asi es. Mul:y consistia en un torneo de combate por superviviencia secreto? Silver:exacto. Cookie:y ustedes los ayudaron? Friday:me temo Saori:y se Llevo a Cler? Silver:la vi subirse sin su permiso. Toda:Y NO NOS DIJERO NADA? sILVER:NO PODIAMOS NI fRED MENOS. Friday:el papel decia que si lo decia, destruiria la Tierra mientras dormia. Kodachi:bueno, eso significa que le importamos mucho asi como la vida en la Tierra en si. Por cierto ¿y la gatita? En eso Kitty hablaba con su Hermana Toralei y las gemelas, y hasta ella estaba triste. Kitty:oh hermanita, es una tragedia, comparto tu dolor, estoy con la misma situacion, y mis pobres sobrinos, si ellos estan con el, te avisaremos. Mul:que paso?, todo en orden? Kitty:era mi hermana, Damian y mis sobrinos se escaparon. Mul:era logico, ya sabia lo que le esperaba cuando se caso con el. Kitty:cierto, pero ¿quien abandona a una pricnesa sin robarse las pertenencias? Mul.ok, es un buen punto Saori:que mal, seguro algo les debio haber pasado. Cookie:creen que a el le paso lo mismo que a Fred? Mul:por si acaso, avisare a la guardia real de Rumiko para que los busquen. Saori:hare lo mismo. Kitty:miau, mi hermana se les adelanto, pero pedire que busquen a Fred tambien. Cler mientras, practicaba como patinar, pero se chocaba, lo mismo le pasaba a Damian, el recibia ayuda de sus hijos. Minina:descuida papa, te ayudaremos a patinar. Minino:claro, y ganaras seguro la competencia. Mientras, Cler recibia ayuda de Fred para aprender a patinar. Fred:descuida, te ayudo, antes tome clases de patinaje para impresionar a Nora, hasta que cambio de gustos y prefirio los Patinadores de Skateboard. Cler:esa chica note merece, mereces una que ademas de amarte, pueda protegerte y matar a cualquiera que quiera dañarte, eso si nadie me toma por sopresa. Justo ene so, Damian se ponia a patinar e intentando mantener su equilibrio, resbala y da de cara con el trasero de Cler y esta furiosa, le da un derechazo, pero lastima el puño. Cler:auch, tu cara golpeo mi puño cornudo pervertido. Damian:oye, no me juzgues, tampoco eres una supermodelo amazona de jardin. Fred:disculpate ya mismo o... Prowl:silencio, ponganse a entrenar, salgan a fuera, antes que anochesca, a esa hora comeinza la carrera. en eso, vemos segmentos del entrenamiento de Cler y Damian con Minino y Minina y claro, Fred, ya sea resbalando o evitando caer, al final de dia, Damian del triunfo abarza a sus hijos y Cler, estaba con Fred contemplando la puesta de los dos soles, cuando querian besarse, Minino y Minina se meten y Minina besa a Fred y Mnino a Cler, cuando ellso queiran golpear a los que les interrumpieron el momento, Dmaian se une a la bronca y pelean por un rato, hasta que los llaman para la prueba. Fred aprovercha su dispositivo de repeticion, regresa en el tiempo y evito que Minino y Minina interfirieran deteniendo el tiempo y poniendo a Prowl, que tambien estaba congelado, como estorbo y eso provoca una pelea, la cual aprovecha Fred para besar a Cler sin problemas. donde todos, excepto Cler, Katana, Jackie Chun y Damian, estaban del lado de Toxin, pero eso no les importaba, hasta que comenzo la carrera. practicamente todo el mundo estaba contra Fred, pero para su fortuna Cler, Katana y Damian lo ayudaban, pero Toxin le deja una nube venenosa en su camino, la cual debia matarlo, pero la resistencia de Fred, solo lo dejaba moribundo, como ya estaban empatados, Toxin podria ganar el desafio, pero Damian ve una oportunidad y toma a Fred y se sujeta del corredor veloz y se impulsa para derrotar a Toxin, antes de que la expulsaran Damian ordenos a Cler sugetar a Toxin, y Damian la desnuda de la cintura para abajo, pone a Fred entrer las piernas de ella y extrae el antidoto en su vagina haciendole cosquillas, ya curado Fred, Toxin cae en la trampa bajo el suelo. Fred:vaya forma de curarme, aunque valio la pena. Cler:suertuda. Lord Pain:bueno, preparence, porque el siguiente desafio tambien involucrara patines, pero sera un concurso de baile en patines, Cler:si, pido al amito Fred. Jackie:entonces pido a Katana. Damian:entonces pido...(ve pocas opciones, hasta que ve una), como te llamas chica cisne grise. Chica Cisne:mi nombre es Dutchess Swammire. Damian:te llamare DS, y bailas? DS:Ballet, Cotillon, Tango, baile de salon, Lambada y algo de Hip Hop. Damian:presumida y egolatras, me agradas, comenzemos. en un rato, Fred y Cler bailaron primero, ellos bailaban un paso de tango muy hermoso y com pasion, incluso Fred manoseo un poco a Cler, pero ella lo difruto. Luego fue turno de Jackie Chun con Katana, que bailaban flamenco, ella era maneoseada por Jackie demasiado, pero ella le seguia la corriente igual, pero el que se llevo la noche, fue Damian con DS, los cuales bailaron Reggueton, aunque no ensayaron mucho, ganaron porque a Lord Pain le encantaba el Reggueton, siendo los expulsados una mujer cabra y un minotauro que bailaron baile de cuadrigas. Fred:ganmas esta vez Damian, pero yo ganare el siguiente. Damian:ya lo veremos. el siguiente fue de Baile escolar, pues en este, los concursante tendrian la oportunidad de elegir a su ganador, excepto ellos mismos. Cuabdi Cler queria pedirle a Fred ser su pareja, Katana empujo a Cler y pidio antes ser pareja de Fred, a lo que ese gustoso acepto, Cler se marchaba triste por no tener a Fred o siquiera pareja, hasta que se topo con Damian en su misma situacion. Damian:BIEN, AL CABO QUE NI QUERIA SER PAREJA TUYA MUJER LAGARTO, que rencorosa Cler:quieres ser mi pareja Damian? Damain:crei que seria Fred. Cler Katana se me adelanto. Damian:sigo creyendo que ya la habia visto antes a esa chica al rato siguiente, Fred y Katana comienzan a bailar con todo el mundo musica lenta, Fred no puede evitar sentir celos de ver a Cler bailando con Damian, asi como Minino y Minina. Minina:prefiero mil veces a la marimacho que a esa niña bikini enmascarada. Minino:si, papa tiene mucha suerte de tener a Cler. pero al final, se eligieron los votos, y para sopresa, los ganadores fueron Fred y Cler, alo que ambos suben y son coronados Rey y Reina del baile de Lord Pain. Lord Pain:y los ganadores Son...Fred.... y... Cler Merrack a lo que los dos suben y son coronados, felices se besan y ganan el desafio, curiosamente, nadie fue expulsado. el siguiente desafio consistia con todos en trajes de baño en la playa, Fred en short de baño de marca negros, Damian en calzon de salvavidas, Cler en traje de baño de una pieza sexy, rojo y Katana en bikini rojo sexy, y Minino y Minina con trajes de baño como de los años 50. Prowl:el siguiente desafio, consistira en romper la sandia de su oponente, con esta espada kenbo(las de bambu), el ultimo en quedar em pie, gana todos comienzan a romperse las sandias unos sobre otros, en eso Prowl, envia a una centarura y una m dama de las Nieves a acabar con Fred,d ebido a que Fred aun dominaba el enfrentamiento, Porwl, por ordenes de Pain, dispara un rayo negro, aun estando sus aprendices alli, pero Fred logra bloquearlo. siendo apreciadas por ellas, hasta que Pain presiona las trampas y ellas caen en ellas.la pelea dura, hasta que solo quedan Fred y Damian, aunque Damian logra romper la sandia de Fred, su sensacion de triunfo dura poco, cuando en la repeticion instantanea, se revela que sin querer, dejo caer su sandia en su cabeza, rompiendose, tecnicamente ganando Fred, expulsando a una mujer iguana que habia perdido antes que todos Damian:que poco duro mi exito. Fred:descuida, la proxima...a quien engaño, nunca me venceras Mientras, en el espacio, una nave Oni alien, llega a Apocolips, donde dos soldados bajan para investigar Oni 1:crees que aqui este el prometido de la señorita Mul? Oni 2:prbablemente, aqui los angeles alienigenas de Genesis, se quejaban de muchas peleas. ambos revisan con un telescopio, hasta que ven a Fred y Cler besandose, asi como a Damian con Minino y Minina mirandolos, cuando se disponen a ir, dos soldados demonios alien los ven y abren fuego montados en dinosaurios raptor, de suerte, logran escapar. Oni 1:A TODAS LAS UNIDADES REPITO, localizamos al futuro señor Fred, y al prometido de la princesa gato mayor e hijos. ahora que ya se sabe donde estan a Fred, Cler, Damian Minino y Minina, es cuestion de tiempo para que todos vayan a Apocolips a salvarlos, sin pensar los que les espera. Continuara El Torneo Galactico:Vida o Muerte parte 5 En la Tierra, Brains y todas las prometidas de Fred estaban hablando con los soldados Onis alienigenas sobre el paradero descubierto de Fred y Cler, sobretodo cuando se enteran que Fred y Cler se besaron. Brains:que hicieron que? Oni 1:se besaron ellos dos. Oni 2:lo sentimos ama Mul. Mul:sabia que esa canalla no se podia confiar. Saori:y yo que deje que mis padres la criaran, crei qu era mi amiga, a lo mucho mi hermana. Cookie:cuando la vea, la partire en dos. Kitty:Miau, esto es la guerra. justo en eso, el comunicador de Kitty suena y era su hermana. Toralei:miau, supe donde estaban mi esposo y mis niños, ire enseguida, acompañame con mis hermanas, invadiremos el planeta...y si queda tiempo, visitare a mis suegros. Friday:Damian tiene suegro? Silver:deben tener como cien millones de años Mientras en Apocolips, el siguiente evento, era duelo de pares, debian elegir parejas para este evento y ya comenzaba Fred:yo elijo a Cler Damian:yo a la zorrita rubia. Zorra rubia:me llamo Renarda. Lord Pain.jajaja, para hacerlo mas interesante, los emparejaremos con las parejas menos parejas. y de la nada, se les lanzaron unas espsoas especiales y los emparejaron como parejas disparejas:Fred y Damian, Cler y Katana y Jackie Chun y Renarda. Fred:esto es una pesadilla. Damian:que horror. Cler:me cortaria el brazo para salir de esto Katana:creelo odio esto, pero prefiero pelear y ganar. para el enfrentamiento de Damian y Fred, fueron los gemelos el musculoso Shorty y el peligroso Devastacion. Fred:son gemelos? Devastacion:Shorty nacio cinco segundos despues de mi. Damian:lo que pasa en cinco segundos. Shorty:aplastemoslos hermanito. pese a ser poderosos, Fred y Damian eran malos trabajando justos chocandose y atacandose sin querer, pero ganaron cuando Fred uso a Damian de martillo para noquear a Shorty y Damian uso de mazo a Supreme para dejar fuera de combate a Devastacion, una vez derrotados, Fred y Damian se ponen a pintarles bigotes y barbas en la cara. despues de eso, es turno de Cler y Katana, y sus oponentes era una gigane de fuego y una gigante de hielo, por no coordinarse bien, la gigante de hielo golpea a Cler hasta cansarse y La de fuego quema a Kataba hasta dejarla desnuda y bronceada, a lo que ambas furiosas las atacan con todo hasta derribarlas, mientras conversan. Cler:a todo esto, no se que interes tienees en mi amo Fred, por lo que supongo, apenas lo conoces Katana:despues de ser dejada una vez plantada en el altar, cuando era niña, nunca crei vovler a amar, pero en Supreme, creo que podria ser diferent,e lo presiento, hasta creo que yo te agradaria. cuando terminana de hablar, es cuando acaban con las gigantes,depsues es turno de Jackie y Renarda, contra una chica tejon y un hombre planta. Chica Tejon:wow, es el, el guerrero, mas fuerte, poderoso y guapo. Supreme:ese efecto tengo en todas... la tejo aparta a Fred y se tira sobre Damian al que comienza a saboriar su entrepierna, para gusto de el. Damian:jajaj, me agrada, deberia llevarla a conocer a mi esposa. Tejon:si, quiero probarla a ella tambien. Fred:esa Chica Tejon, necesita lentes, que mal gusto Jackie y Renarda combate con la chica tejon y un hombre planta, pero despues de una larga pelea, Jackie decide mostrar sus trucos y se expande como un globo, pero la tejon usa a su compañero de garrote y lo golpea, haciendo que expulse una cortina de gas, noqueando a todos menos Supreme, Damian y Renarda. Renarda:lo peor que he olido Supreme:huele peor que un planeta gaseoso. Damian:me recuerda cuando comi una cena que me preparo Toralei el dia despues de casados aprovechando la situacion, Renarda golpea a la tejon y al hombre planta con Jackie, ganando ambos. Lord Pain:el siguiente desafio, combate a caballito, cada miembro con su compañero esposado, ahora deberan elegir cual ser el jinete y cual el caballo, pero si no regresan en 10m minutos, pierden. Damian:sere el caballo, tienes brazos de fideos. Fred:no me subestimes(lo carga, pero le pesa mucho)...¿que comiste rocas? Damian:sopa de rocas con aceite, es muy rico. Fred:tu ganas, me cargaras. Lord pain:supreme Victory y Damian contra Mera y Kor. el peculiar duo le toco con una pareja con union psiquica simbionte, la pequeña guerrera vestida como niña aborigen Mera y piel obscura y el grandulo con cabeza con una bolsa de papel Kor. Mera:jajaj, Kor, aplastalos. Damian:ya sabes que hacer, yo al grandulon y tu a la pequeña. Mera salta y taclea a Fred mientras Damian sostiene una pelea con Kor, Fred le arranca su tunica hasta dejarla desnuda, pero ella ahora era feroz, loca y fogoza, hasta que Fred con Zoom, descubre que su debilidad es bañarse y usa los cañones de jabon de sus hombros y la baña y talla, seximente, mientras Damian y Kor miran, a lo que Damian sin voltear, noeque a Kor, y Mera estaba muy relajada y limpia como para pelear, a lo que pierden y Damian y Supreme el turno fue despues de Clery Katana contra la asobot Arceelina (bella y azul)y la detesticon Greta bulldoze(grande y mala), dos robot mujeres fuertes, a lo que ambas se fusionan en un centauro, nada mas que en lugar de ser caballo por abajo, era un bulldozer, a lo que Katana y Cler que la cargaba, corren hasta que Cler pisando fuerte, crea un bache y las atrapa y Cler con Katana, las separan a cortes, ganando el desafio. el siguiente fue el de un alien tortuga con un alien cactus contra Jackie y Renarda, Jackie con un movimiento especial, logra romper al alien tortuga y Renarda de un lanzamiento de enegia espitirtual cortal al alien cactus, derrotandolo, ambos ganaron, pero sin querer, Jackie empuja a Renarda y esta cae de senton en el alien cactus, saliendo espinas en el trasero, a lo que Minino se ofrece en sacarsela en del trasero, para gusto de ella. Cler:amo a mi señor Fred, pero ahora quiero ser yo la de las espinas en el trasero. Minina:lo siento, perdiste tu oportunidad querida. Lord Pain:ahjora para darle mas picante, eligiremos a solo 6 campeones, derrotandose entre ustedes. en eso, todos los luchadores restantes pelean, Damian de un cabezaso manda a volar a un rinoceronte, Fred derrota de un golpe de efecto retardado a un luchador de sumo(por un momento, su grasa lo atrapo, pero salio volando) , Cler con todas sus fuerzas, lanza fuera de la plataforma a una gigante de hielo, Katana junto con Renarda, derrotan a un gemelo y una gemela de ropas karatecas y mangas largas y caras emos, y por ultimo Jackie vence a un robot con piezas de grua de contruccion, hasta que solo quedaron Renarda, Katana, Cler, Jackie, Damian y Fred. como lo seis finalistas. Minino y Minina van por su papa para abrazarlo, pero llega Lilith con dos figuras demoniacas, un gran demonio musculoso, y una sucubo con tunicas de taparabo muy conocidas para Damian. Damian:mama? papa? Padre:asi que volviste Madre:y nos tragiste dos hermosos nietos. Minino y Minina:abuelo, abuela!!! Padre:Asi que viniste con tus hijos, y dime, dodne esta tu esposa? Cler:no soy yo, ni renarda o Katana Fred:su espsoa esta en su planeta aun. Padre:y quien es ese pelagato? Fred molesto, va a golpearlo, peor el padre de Damian sin esfuerzo, lo derriba, a lo que Sulfura, lo derriba de una patada.La madre de Damian quiera atacarla, pero Cler gana tiempo al atacarla con su espada, pero la madre la aleja lejos, pero Sulfura la manda lejos de una rafaga de energia, dejandola desnuda por momentos, antes de con solo juntar las manos, y el padre de Damian quiere golepar a Fred, pero como SUpreme, Fred le tira los dientes de un derechazo y un gancho Sulfura:mas respeto, ahora veo de dodne viene la horrible personalidad de Damian. Lilight:si, y pensar que renuncio a la corona. Fred:pro cierto, porque abandono el planeta. Lilith:fue hace eones, Damian entrenaba con Pain y... en eso, Pain como un niño de como 12 entrenaba con Prowl peleando , peor gano Damian, Lord Pain vino y le propuso al padre de Damian casarse con la hija de el, pero Damian que escuchaba eso, se nego, en el dia de la boda, la novia elegida para Damian, vestida hasta con la cara tapada de blanco con el velo, Damian subia, peor cuando preguntaron si alguien se oponia, Damian se opuso. molesto, su padre lo desafio al duelo. Damian por momentos estaba perdiendo, hasta que su padre con toda bronca, le daña el ojo derecho, Damian en un ataque de ira, aunque su apdre estaba furiso, Damian lo derribo con facilidad y lo golpeo salvajemente hasta que le salio sangre y le tiro varios dientes. Damian:me ire, y no pdoran detenerme Padre:si te vas, no te molestes en regresar. Damian:y para que quisiera vovler?, Gemelos acompañenme. Dante y Virgilio:ok, vamos Damian se fue al universo, a luchar y sembrar el miedo, ahsta el dia de sus encierro, a manos de lso cuatro seres, entre ellos Diagon. Damian:y por eso estuve ausente demasiado tiempo. Lilith:y te casaste con una gata magica alienigena, y hasta he convertiste en tia. FreD:ya veo. Damian:y si quieren, me disculpo y dejare que me castiguen. Madre:yo no tengo rencor hijo, te perdone, y acepto tus disculpas, almenos me hiciste abuela, de unos hermosos gemelos. Padre:pues tendras que hacer mas que eso para convenserme. Damian:ok, bueno, llevare a mis hijos a ver el planeta, quiero ver que paso en mi ausencia, charlen con Fred, por ciertto, el mato a Diagon. Padre:en serio ¿aun no me convences? Fred:claro que si, y si duda, lo destruire a usted y a todo su planeta. Padre:por si acaso, mejor no voy a molestarte, debes ser muy poderoso, por cierto, soy Trigon, y ella es mi esposa Eris Fred:un gusto conocerlos. Mientras Damian observaba a sus hijos jugando con los Dinposaurios de su planeta, Prowl por la espalda, lo pone a dormir, con un liquido par aodmir y captura a sus hijos, peor por suerte, Cler y Renarda, logran salvarlos y alejar a Prwol. Renarda:metiendote con niño y adormeciendo por la espalda, que poco hombre Prowl:no se debian meter. Cler:largate o te cortaje esa garganta regordeta. Renarda:regresmoslo con su padre. Mientras Damian dormia, su hermana hablaba con el, hasta despertarlo. Lilith:hermnaito, debes saber que hay un espia en tu equipo, debes detectarlo y eliminarlo, tus hijos y amigos corren peligro Damian:gracias querida hermanita Mientras, gracias a un mapa que le dieron las ex discipulos de Prowl a Fred, el entra a la fabrica dodne estan todos los perdedores, incluyendo a Arachne Quen y Alice Cottonbutt, en donde fabricaban comida china, entre ellas galletas de la fortuna, predichas por una gemelas oraculo del espacio, las cuales, estaban encerradas en capsulas con agujeros para respirar. una estaba con una falda verde, una blusa de rayas amarillo y rosa con saldalis azules y pelo largo y la otra gemela vestia como una motociclista con jeans ajustados, chaqueta de cuero y botas negras y pelo corto, y ambas eran pelirrojas, la de pelo largo veia cosas malas y la de pelo corto las cosas buenas. Gemela linda:wow, te disaparanan por la espalda, agachate Gemela cool:ganaras la loteria de mañana Gemela linda:no veas ese video o moriras en siete dias Gemela cool:conseguiras el amor de tu vida el dia de la Independencia Gemela linda:te descubrian en cinco segundos Fred se voltea y justo varios guardias de piel grsi lo encuentran y van tras el Gemela cool:la salida esta justo sobre ti al escuchar eso, Fred ve una ventila y con rapides escapa hasta el pasillo, cerca de su dormitorio, dodne estaba Damian con Katana, Cler, Jackie Chun, Renanrda y Minino y Minina. Damian:Fred, tenemos que hablar Renarda:hay un traidor entre nosotros Cler:y creemos que podria ser cualquiera, exceptu tu claro. Fred:ok, pero quien podria ser. Damian:podria ser cualquiera Fred:hasta..TU!!! Damian:si, podria ser y...(le mete un coscorron)TONTO, mis hijos estuvieron en peligro ¿crees que jugaria con su vida solo por eso? Fred:es cierto pero...(lo golpea, pero Dmaian lo bloequea, hasta que le pica un ojo a Damian), no vuelvas hacerme eso. Jackie:aun asi como lo sabremos? Damian:los discipulos de Pain tienen un sello en la espalda, como yo, uno con forma de tridente...excepto por las mujeres que se los ponen en e trasero. pronto todos los hombres se revisan las espaldas y las mujeres los traseros uno a uno hasta los gemelos(en el caso de Renarda que a pesar de estar desnuda, la afeitaron en el trasero para vr si tenia marcas), y asi siguio hasta que fue turno de Katana. Fred:descuida, solo faltas tu Katana, confio en ti. Katana si confias en mi, no me revisaras. Fred:bueno, veras el asuntos... Dmaian:menos charla y mas trabajo. Dmaian la sujeta y Renarda con una tecnica suelta una llamarada, quemandole el trasero y al disciparse el humo, parece estar limpia. Katan:ya estaras contento. Fred:perdon, yo tan solo. Minino:un segundo, ya vi esto antes Minino se dio cuenta de las tantas veces que la densudo de la cintura para abajo, que entre sus nalgas, escondia la marca del tridente, revelando que era la infiltrada. Renarda:KATANA ERA LA TRAIDORA. Cler:lo sabia, gracias Minino(ella lo toma y lo besa, para su gusto de el y bronca de Fred) Katana:bien, soy la traidora, y no solo eso, no me llamo Katana, soy...(se saca la amscada, revlando tener labios azules) Damian:KATARA Fred:la concoes? Damian:si, ella fue mi prometida de joven. Katara:cierto, y aun me debes esto Katara lo besa, pero en el, se le forma un hielo azul, ya que su lapiz labial era de agua vendita, que suada en labial, congela a los demonios alienigenas, y huye secuestrando a Minino y Minina y evitando a sus perseguidores con una bomba de humo, Fred se apresura y Libera a Damian del hielo, pero fue muy tarde para ayudar a sus hijos. Continuara... El Torneo Galactico:Vida o Muerte parte 6 Damian estaba furioso por se robaran a sus hijos y Fred, de confiar en Katara, que se aprovecho de su inocencia, pero aun asi, debian seguir unidos. Al rato siguiente, fue el encuentro entre Supreme Vicotry vs Renarda Supreme:tratemos de no herirnos, tendremos que seguirle el juego. Renarda:no hay honor en una pelea arreglada, pero dejare que ganes, creo que todo terminara contigo. Supreme Victory y Renarda pelean a la par, hasta que Supreme la derriba con un rayo multicolores fuera de la plataforma, y como perdio, una trampa se abrio, peor ella abrio sus piernas para evitarla, pero la trampa se amplio y ella callo en ella. Mientras, en la habitacion de Damian, en veia como rescatar a sus hijos, hasta que Prowl, aparecio con un un visor holografico, dodne estaban sus hijs, colgando de una soga, apunto de alimentar a la serpiente de Prowl. Damian:mas vale que sueltes a mis hijos, aqui mismo y sin tu serpiente aqui. Prowl:si los quieres ver devuelta, deberas perder la pelea con Jackie Chun. Damian:bromeas cierto?, ese tonto perderia hasta con un pinguino. Prowl:cierto, pero tendras que hacer eso si los quieres ver sanos y salvo y evitar dar explicaciones a tu mujer. Damian:acepto, pero si rompes tu palabra, tu y tu serpiente se convertiran en accesorios para mi esposa Al salir Prowl habla con Lord Pain sobre que ya chantajeo a Damian a ahora era turno de Páin de converser a Fred de unirsele al lado obscuro. Fred terminaba de entrenar, hasta que Lord Pain se le aparecio por detras, invitandolo a su salon de trofeos, dodne tenia mcuhas cosas interesantes. Lord Pain:como veras, tengo muchas cosas interesantes, La Espada Z, la Piedra filosofal, El Diamante del Alma, y hasta el bikini Blanco que uso Mul, en la boda de Damian con la Princesa Toralei Supreme:interesante, pero que tiene que ver conmigo? Lord Pain:mas de lo que crees, mucho, Fred Luckpuig Fred:¿como supiste mi nombre? Lord Pai: tengo muchos ojos siguiendote, mis agenets te espiaron durante el ultimo tiempo, mas exactamente cuando aparecio esa genio tuya Xanadu, tambien se que tienes en tu poder, unas fantasmas una demonio sexual clase 1 y una de las ex guardianas de Infinity Fred:si busca poder de mi no lo tendra. Pains:descuida, no quiero robarte nada, solo quiero un aliado como tu, podria ser mi mano derecha como Prowl...o mi socio Mientras, pensaba en eso, Fred trama algo con una conversacio telepatica con las gemelas oraculo, las cuales, descubreio que sus nombres eran Tinka y Minka Minka(alegre):wow, me lleog un mensaje teleapatico del terricola Fred Tinka(sarcastica):si, que interesante, avisame si sabe como sacarnos Fred:bueno, busquen alguien que tenga muy baja autoestima y usenlo como boleto de salida en eso justo Prwol mandaba devuelta a la cocina a un guardia por incompetente y comerse parte de la comida. Prowl:eres un inutil te despediria si no fuera mi primo. Primo:pues se lo contare a mama y se lo dira a la tuya. Despues de que se va, Minka y Tinka le hacen señas para venir y prometen que si le pasan una informacion importante atravez de las galletas de la foruna a Fred, le diran como hacerse rico y el accede y se la mandan a Fred, quiene staba comiendo antes del siguiente encuentro Fred:Cuidado con Pain, no jugara muy limpio...(otra galleta), tiene un lcuhador grande y feroz y un luchador mas pequeño, pero mas feroz...por que no hablan completo(otra galleta), asi desgraciada mente funcionan nuestras predicciones....(otra), igual la ayuda llegara)...(otra galleta) y Pain bajo los pies de su hija estara. Creo que tendra su merecido por suerte, Lord Pain que estaba del otro lado estaba inahalando el bikini blanco de Mul, pues segun el, tenia aroma a frutillas con alcohol de esa boda y no escuchaba nada. Pain:bueno, antes del siguiente encuentro, te propongo que si eliges ser mi colega, te declarare campeon indiscutible y podras acostarte con cualquiera de mis geishas(justo pasan varias geishas desnudas rodeandolo) Fred:mmm, bueno, dame un tiempo para meditarlo. un rato despues, el siguiente encuentro fue entre Jackie Chun vs Damian, Jackie se sentia confiado asi que ataca primero, pero el golpe que le dio en la nariz lo le afecto a Damian y se fractura la mano, Fred no entendia porque Damian no hacia nada, meintras Jackie lo sigue golepando sin excito, hasta que Damian sujeta a Jackie Chun y le hace una llave, pero ens ecreto le habla. Damian:oye viejo, si quieres ganar, dame tu mejor golpea yo hare el resto. Jackie:ok, pero sabes que perderas. Damian:eso quiero precisamente asi que se separan y Jackie le ataca con una movida combo al mejor estilo Street Fighter, pero Damian estaba comi si nada, para evitar que queden en ridiculo, Damian finge ser derrotado y cae a de la plataforma, poniendose una almohada ya derrotado es llevado a la trampa en el suelo, con la esperanza de salvar a sus hijos, y mientras, ponen los siguientes competidores, Cler vs Katara y Fred vs Jackie Chun. Fred:ok, haremos esto Pain, acepto la propuesta, pero si yo gano, me daras todo lo que tengas. Pain:si, si es que vences al ganador claro esta. Por cierto, te dire quie planeo Fred:vaya, quiero saberlo Lord Pain:pues...quiero usar los poderes de los mas poderosos campeones y heroes del universo, para un unico proposito...enfrentar a los Celestial- Mientras, en el cielo de Apocolips, Brains y todas las chcias y Friday y Silver Onix llegan, para buscar a Fred, en las lejanias de Apocolips, sin que nadie aqui sepa lo que les espera pronto MIentras, la siguiente pelea se llevaba a cabo, eran Cler vs Katara. Cler:le rompiste el corazon a mi querdio amo Fred, ahora lo pagaras. Katara:no fue mi culpa, solo seguia ordenes de papa. Cler:y quien es tu papa Katara:eso es lo feo...es Lord Pain. al ecuchar esto, todos, en espeical Fred, se soprenden, salvo por Damian que ya la conocia, ademas que no estaba alli. ya confesado todo, comienza la pelea, las dos estaban muy igualadas, pero cuando Cler no nota que esta muy cerca del borde de la plataforma, Katar la enga haciendola creer que tenia un ataque sorpresa tras ela y con rapide,s cierra sus abanicos y le hace un enema en su traseor, haciendola cer fuera de la plataforma, perdiendo la pelea y callendo justo en la trampa ganandose el reencor de Fred Fred:pueso soportar ser engañado, peo nadie le hace eso a Cler, es personal Mientras, en un lugar obscuro, Damian despierta con ropa de obrero naranja y ve a los otros de los perderoes trabajndo en la fabrica, y se topa con Lord pain Lord pain:saludos ahijado, veo que te queda biene se color Damian:donde estoy? donde estan mis hijos? y que le paso a mis pdoeres? Lord Pain:en mi fabrica secreta de fideos, aun colgando como futura comida de la amscota de Prowl, y los absorvi, pero eran tantos pdoeres, que lo que te quedaban los bloquee con un talisman en tu espalda, no te los saques, sera como sacar una curita donde hay pelos Damian:quier ver a mis hijos. Lord Pian:Prowl decido que serian una distraccion, pero si sobreviven los puedes tarer al dia de trae tu hijo al trabajo Molesto Damian decid ver como sacarse lo mas pronto posible el talisman Continuara... El Torneo Galactico:Vida o Muerte parte 7 Fred ya estaba triste, púes ya perdio a Cler y a Damian, pero sus chcias lo apoyaban Xanadu:calma amo Fred, al menos nos tienes a nosotras Demona:es verdad, podriamos ayudarte Sulfura:cierto, pero lo importante es detener a Pain, que amenaza a mi gente Fred:descuida Sulfura, nada malo nos pasara Cornelia:si, no tienes de que preocuparte amiga Susie Q:si, lo detendremos Mientras, Damian estaba trabajando en la fabrica de fideos, ve como salvar a sus hijos y justo ve como Prowl sorprende a su primo, queriendo librerar a las gemelas oraculo Minka y Tinka, a lo que ataca a Prowl con masa para galletas, y le pide a su primo liberarlo del talisman, recuperando sus poderes, y ayudando a Minka y Tinka a escapar con el primo de Prowl. Damian:ire a salvar a mis hijos, vovlere por ustedes otros rehenes Damian se pone a escuchar a su hijos, que estaban apunto de ser deborados por la serpiente gigante mascota de Prowl, pero Damian usa un Rasengan y le hace un gran agujero en la cabeza a su serpiente, matandola y libera a sus hijos Minino:papi, que bueno que llegaste Minina:tuvimos mucho miedo papito. Damian:descuiden, ya paso, ahora iremos por los otros prisioneros y saldremos de aqui Mientras, Brains, Friday, Torelei, Silver onix y compañia logran infiltrarse en el torneo, y golpean a las Geishas a las que les roban la ropa y se hacen pasar por ellas. Brains:que mal, a Cookie y a mi nos quedan muy grandes, tendremos que conformarnos con buscar a Fred y Damian. Mientras, Lord Pain anunicaba el penultimo combate, Supreme vs Katara. Supreme:me rompiste el corazon y eliminaste a Cler, ahora te hare lo mismo. Katara:Cler estara bien, sin poderes, pero bien, y no fue nada personal, solo obedecia ordenes, de hecho, mis sentimientos por ti no fueron falsos Supreme:ok, pero igual tenemos que pelear, o nos comenzaran a abuchear. la pelea comienza y se lanzan ataque mutuamente pero los esquivaman, cuando logran hacercarse, Katara nota que Supreme se robo su bikini, quedando desnuda, a lo que va por el, sin ver que le pone el pie y cae fuera de la plataforma Lord Pain:lo siento pastelito, pero ya conoces las reglas. Katara.por que no me sorprende aprieta el boton y Katara cae Lord Pain:ahora el ultimo y por eso menos importante, Supreme Victory vs Jackie Chun. Jackie Chun entra muy confiado, y sube a la plataforma de una pirtueta, pero a los 4 minutos de haber entrado, Supreme lo noquea de und erechazo despues quee ste corrio al ataque de forma dramatica. Jackie Chun:solo 4 minutos, es mi nuevo record Mientras, Damian corriendo con su hijos se topan con Prowl. Damian:niños vayan por los prisioneros, yo acabare con ese mequetrefe Prwol:ya veremos quien es el mequetrefe. Ambos toman una espada y combaten muy a la par, hasta que ambos las rompen y prefieren y al cuerpo a cuerpo, al principio parecia que Prowl dominaba la pelea pero Damian solo fingia y golpea facilmente a Prowl, hasta que este decide ir muy lejos. Prowl:este es mi hoyo negro, a dodne lleva no lo se, pero estaras muy muy lejosd e tu familia Prowl trata de llevar a Damian hacia el hoyo negro con agarrar su brazo y lanzarlo, pero Damian se desprende de su brazo como las lagartijas t patea a Prowl al hoyo negro. Damian:le dire a Lord Pain que renunciaste. justo al salir, se topa con su hermana Lilith. Damian.hermanita, tengo que decirte malas noticias sobre Prowl. Lilith:que lo tiraste a un hoyo negro?, lo acabo de ver, descuida, solo salia por su trabajo y para molestarte Damian.lo sabia ¿y tienes?... Lilith:las llaves de los presos?, si se las di a mis sobrinos en eso Minino y Minina golpean a varios guardias y los liberan Minina:ya son Libres amigos Todos:SI!!!(AUN NO SALEN) Minino:dejamelo a mi...SALGAN BRUTOS DE ESA FABRICA,que en eso consiste la libertad Todos:SI!!!(salen de alli) Justo cuando salen, se topan con Damian y Lilith y siguen corriendo y corriendo subiendo escaleras, hasta que se detienen. Arachne Queen:y a todo esto ¿donde esta la salida? Damian:no se, yo vengo siguiendo a Lilith Lilith:ya solo nos falta abrir esa puerta. justo cuando la abren, se topan con Brains, Torelei Friday y compañia. Daian.mi gatita, me encontraste. Minino y Minina:Mami!!! Torelei:oh Dami, no sabes cuanto te hechaba de menos...quien es la cornuda. Minina:es la tia Lilith. Damian:mi hermana...menor claro esta Lilith:asi que tu eres mi cuñada, pareces cruel, despota y odiosa(la besa), justo la cuñada de mis sueños Torelei:miau, tu tampoco estas nada mal bomboncito. Brains:no tenemos tiempo, debemos huir cuando aun tenemos tiempo ¿donde estan la otras? Friday:recogiendo las cosas de Pain. Mientras Fred seguia aun en la Plataforma, Fred seguia parado alli aun. Supreme:aqui deberia ser donde me das mi premio Lord Pain:cierto, pero falta que te enfrentes a los jefes tipo Bonus Supreme:pues mandalo, aqui los espero Justo temblaba el suelo y de alli sale un enorme alien de 3 metros, balnco, peludo y musculoso Alien Peludo:Soy Xenurr, el campeon invicto. Supreme:espero que Invicto, sera un apodo ironico Mientras, en la television del castillo Damian observaba la situacion. Damian:pobre Fred, conosco a Xenurr, lo venci hace años, puego le di la revancha donde me deje ganar, queria retirarme del titulo del campeon invicto, luego de unos años se vuelve aburrido y predecible, no tendra oportunidad. Kitty:Miau, te equivocas, Fred ganara, ya vencio al mismisimo Gengish Kong. Damian:es curioso, mi papa me dijo que jamas intentara desafiar a Gengish Kong, Diagon, o Wasabi, la Diosa de la Destruccion. Cookie.si, el ganara, es mejor que tu o tus mocosos. ante ese comentario ofensivo de Cookie, Minino y Minina intercambian sonrisas maliciosas, y Minino levante el vestido de Cookie, Minina baja sus pantaletas y las usa para atar sus pies, por ultimo, aprovechando su trasero expuesto, ambos combian el dedo indice del otro, y le realizan un enema superdoloroso. Torelei:esos son mis niño Damian:esto super orgulloso. Mientras, Xenurr ataca brutalmente a Fred, lo eleva y manda al suelo, luego, de que aterriza, Xenurr baja con su codo y le aplica el movimiento(antes, al ver eso, Fred pega un grito barbaro), pero para su sorpresa, Fred estaba bien. Supreme:no lo esperaba, pero tampoco me dolio, ahora es mi turno. con velocidad y fuerza, Supreme ataca a Xenurr, con torceduras, llaves de candado y hasta la yegua voladora, y por ultimo, copia el movimiento de Xenurr con el que lo derrota, y termina pateandolo fuera del ring Fred:ja, perdiste peludo, ni duraste mucho. Xenurr:ja, si eso crees, entonces el siguiente sera mas peligroso que yo. justo en eso, Lord Pain activa un boton en su traje, y en eso la plataforma se abre, revelando un monstruo casi tan alto como Xenur, pero griss, sin pupilas y con picos en su espalda. Lord Pain:bien SUpreme, conoce a al monstruo mas letal del universo...Doommagedon Supreme:si es como el otro, temrinara en un tiempo record. Supreme se confia y lo ataca, pero cuando lo golpea, el Doomagedon ni se inmuta y lo aparta de un puñetazo. Supreme:vaya, este no aprece ser un chiste como el otro. Mientras los demas veian que lo que pasaba en el televiso de palacio. Damian:ay no, Fred pelea contra Doommagedon, ahora si se le complico Brains:curioso, lei sobre los Doommagedon el la academia. Mul:tenia entendido que estaban extintos, tras perder su planeta con Galaxander. Kitty:miau, se supone que se extingieron pese a ser catalogados como una raza feroz e invencible en cuerpo a cuerpo. Fred esta a la par con Doommagedon, pero este lo taclea y arranca su brazo, por suerte, solo era su aramadura, pero Fred lo aleja con un rayo repulsor, luego activa como ultimo recurso el modo War e incova su espada y escudo legendarios y lucha contra Doommagedon, hasta que lo envia al espacio donde pelean miestras caen como un meteorito, peor al aterrizar, Fred estaba exhausto, y Doommagedo, habia muerto, y segun la repeticion instantanea, miesntras caian, Fred efectuo el Musculo Milenario, mientras caian, lo sugeto poniendoi la cabeza de Doom en sus hombros de cabeza y al aterrizar, uso el impacto para ejercer una fuerza como para matarlo. Fred:ahora si estan extintos...que cansancio. Lord Pain:justo lo que esperaba, ahora enfrentaras al unico campeon...A MI. Fred quiere activar a Supreme, pero esta tan agotado que se desactiva su morfer y Pain con los pdoeres robados, lo vence y hecha de la plataforma, y al no poder acceder a su poderes, solo escanea los suyos, asi como los de su hija Katana que estaba observando. Fred(algo debil):venias para ver mi derrota? Katana:no, solo para sacar a...Cler. en eso mostraba a Cler libre. Fred:mi dulce Cler Saliste. Cler:si, Katana me saco antes de que Pain robara mis poderes, aunque segun el no era valiosa al ser solo "otra chica amazona con espada", se equivoca...no soy amazona. Fred:ahora nos falta saber que hara, se que quiere pelear con los celestiales, pero no creo que pueda ir a enfrentar a lso Guardianes de Infinity. Katana:y ni lo hara, ellos no son los ams poderosos, va por sus maestros y regidores yc readores de bueno, todo, va tras...El Cuerpo. ¿quien es ese Cuerpo? y seran mas poderoso como dice Katana? lo sabremos muy pronto Continaura El Torneo Galactico:Vida o Muerte parte 8 Lord ´Pain escapa la parte mas alta de su castillo, dodne intentaba abrir un portal para el Mundo Celestial, pero por mas que lo intentaba no resultaba. Lord Pain:rayo, debi preguntarle a Prowl como abrir portales, pero no lo vi en toda la tarde, seguro ya lo acabaron, igual me divertire intentandolo Mientras, Fred era atendido por Brains, Mul y las otras chicas, asi como Friday y Silver Onix, y Damian mediataba sobre la situacion. Damian:tiene todos los poderes del universo mas los nuestros, si, sin duda estamos perdidos. Minka:no, no tanto podrian intentar la Fusion Fred:una Fusion? Tinka:si, veran, es una tecnica legendaria y casi imposible de efectuar, hasta ahora, solo tuvieorn exito los gemelos. Damian:mis hermanitos no son tan fuertes, mis cuñadas menos, Minino y Mina podrian, pero no quiero arriesgarlos. Fred:en ese caso Damian y yo podriamos intentarlo, somo los sujetos mas fuertes que conocemos. Tinka:uy, en ese caos, tendras que hacer...la danza Minka:tienen que realizar un baile totalmente sincronizado, al punto enq ue casi piensen igual. asi, de Fred y Damian de mala gana acceden, Damian toma a Fred y lo sube arriba haciendo un feo baile de ballet, comienzan a brillar, pero el resultado, es un Fred gordo con cuernos y ropa arrabe. Minka:no, creo que debieron poner mas pasion en su baile, parecia que esperaban el autobus. Tinka:por suerte, solo estaran asi por unos treinta minutos. cuando se desfucionan, Fred culpa a Damian por eso, luego Fred efectua una danza de ballet, mientras Damian un raro Breakdance, cuando se fusionan, su reultado fue un flaco con ropa arabe de aspecto enfermizo. Minka:quizas, debieron sentir menos asco mientras bailaban. Tinka:si esto sigue asi, ese Pain habra dominado todo. pero tras bailar un baile que ambos coincidieron, el Flamenco, su fusion resulto, y fue un Fred alto, con cuernos, cabello blanco con un mechon lila y ropa arabe, sexy para todas las chcias. Minka:perfectos, y guapos. Tinka:si no me dieran asco en el fondo, hasta los besaria Brains:y como se sienten...¿Fred? ¿Damian? Fusion:Llamanos...Fredmian, ahora que somos poderoso iremos por Pain, no sabra que lo golpeo. Sulfura:excelente, no fue lejos, y no ira al Mundo Celestia, mientras el protal este bloqueado, mientras no apague mi vela, la vida es buen...(sin querer apaga la vela) ooops Justo ene se momento, Lord Pain escapa al portal donde llega al Mundo Celestial, pero Fredmian va tras el, al entrar, entran a un lugar oscuro, con miles de seres Ceelstia, similares a angeles, demonios, sirenas, esfinges y otras criaturas miticas flotando por alli, y justo ven que Lord Pain estaba cerca de tres seres gigantes, que parecian armaduras vivientes. Lord Pain:si, los encontre, el legendario Cupero:Poder(rojo masculino), Tiempo(naranja masculino), mente(azul femenina), Alma(verde femenina), Espacio(purpura masculino) y Realidad(amarillo femenina), los Celestiales mas poderoso de toda la existencia. Poder:que se te ofrece mortal? Lord Pain:vengo a...Destruirlos!!! todos sueltan a reir a carcajadas, molestando a Lord Pain Lord Pain:no se burlen, ya veran de lo que sere capaz. Poder:ok, comencemos. Fredmian:NO TAN RAPIDO. en eso Fredmian, aparece y desafia a Lord Pain supremo, la pelea esta a la par, pero despues de una dura lucha combinada de los poderes de Supreme Victory y Damian,como crear bebes estraterretres gigantes para aplastarlo(usandolo como chupete, masticandolo o aplastarlo con cariño), multiplicarse en seis y lanzarle serpentinas y papeles de colores(hasta se habia orinado del miedo), solo para acabarla volviendo a ser uno y derrotandolo con una onda Big Bang, con eso ultimo, logran vencer a Lord Pain y destruyen su cetro, por lo que absorven los poderes de los que robo. Fredmian:enseguida devolveremos esos póderes a sus dueños Poder:estamos agradecidos por su valentia, arrojo y hazaña... pero podiamos con el solos, bueno, solo uno de nosotros ante eso se desfusionan y se quejan de su actitud, pues segun ambos, no hubieran podido, a lo que Poder demeustra su error, regresandole los poderes robados, y agregandoles un poco mas de poder y sanando sus heridas, creen que ahora si la fastidiaron, pero Poder de un dedazo lo manda al suelo, luego con otro dedo lo convierte en dos puños y lo golpea, luego salta y le aterriza de codo, no satisfecho con eso, salta y aterriza de trasero(Pain grita como mujer y Fred y Damian quedan horrorizados). Poder:tienen alguna duda Fred:si, yo creo que podria patearle el trasero (Damian se aleja de el sabiendo lo que se viene) con eso, Fred como Supreme War Vicotry le ataca con su cañon ancestral, su mejor arsenal, pero Poder estaba como si nada a lo que Supreme procede a cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Poder lo aplasta con ambas manos como un insecto, asi como lo pisa, Damian quiere buscar la salida, pero Espacio se le aparece en frente y de un dedazo lo manda a aterrizar en algo suave, quee ran los pechos de realidad, que horrizada lo manda de un manotazo contra Espacio, aterrizando en su frente. A lo que ambos, reconocen la dura realidad al ver que no son tan fuertes. Fred:ok, siempre me considere el mas fuerte del universo, quizas de las dimensiones, ahora reconosco que no lo soy. Poder:no te sientas mal, hace años, descubrimos que a medida que el universo se fortalecia, nostros tambien. Fred:les importaria entrenarme? Damian:si, yo tambien, por cierto, quisiera tener el morfer(lo toca y se le da una ligera descarga)...o quizas no. Poder:Damian:hijo de Trigon, nieto de Azazel, nuestro segundo discipulo, lo entrenamos para ser el mas poderoso, y se revelo contra nosoros, no vovleremos a meter la pata...(Fred se le burla), y no te alegre, si no aceptamos a un demonio alienigena, ¿que te hace creer que aceptariamos un terrestre? son mas tontos y debiles. Fred:oigan, debo tener algo grandioso. Espacio:lo mismo dijo el ultimo humano al que le enseñamos nuestros secretos, pero se volvio una amenaza, encima tuvo un hijo que siguio sus pasos, lo llamo Diagon. Fred:bromean verdad? hablan de la pila de espaguetti que mate. Por favor denme una oportunidad. Poder:sabes, apesar de ser un posible humano, tienes una mirada, que nos recuerda al ultimo alumno que educamos, creo que se llamaba BARDOCK, SI,SERAS ENTRENADO, Y dAMIAN, SI DEMEUSTRAS SER UN HEROE VERDADERO, TE DEJAREMOS ENTRENAR. de paso...(lanzan un rayo que desintrega a Lord Pain a polvo), llevense ese monton de polvo Ya de regreso, Fred y Damian devuelven sus poderes a sus respectivos dueños, asi como el y Damian recibieron los numeros telefonicos de las chcias que compitieron, a lo que van al punto. Fred:bueno, como gane el torneo, tendre acceso a la empresa, el castillo, las joyas... Lilith:querras decir el castillo de mi hermano mayor Fred:de que hablas, yo lo gane. Lilith:cierto cierto, pero segun las leyes, si el actual rey no relacionado con la monaquia muere, debe aceptarlo el original, osea, Damian. Tambien, lei el contrato de Pain, dice que obtendras el castillo, pero no especifica cuando. Fred:eso es injusto. Lilith:me daras las gracias, porque de haberlo obtenido, tendrias que dejar el planeta, y casarte con una local de aqui, si lo rechazabas, tendian que destruir el planeta tuyo. Fred:ok, que se lo quede Damian. Damian:tengo a mi familia, pero podremos mudarnos, lo que sea para que papa me perodne. Trigon:no hace falta, si ya reina sun planeta, eso es una victoria para nosotros Damian:menos mal, porque creo que Lilith lo merece mas que yo. Lilith:deberas?, GRACIAS HERMANITO(abraza a su hermano, sus sobrinos y a Torelei,a la que besa), prometo reinar con sabiduria y con mis dos asesoras reales en eso aparece Katar y una mujer parecida a ella posiblemente su madre. Katara:hola Fred, ella es mi madre, Lady Kirara, ella y yo asesoraremos a Lilith. Fred:un gusto conocerla madame. Kirara:el gusto es mio, ojala mi esposo no te haya dado mala impresion. Fred:si, sobre eso, ahora es viuda, creo. Kirara:si, no era un esposo deboto, llegaba tarde, me daba ordenes, y no ayudaba mucho en la casa, creo que ahora volvera a las citas por internet, ahora solo me casare por amor. Fred:pues que le vio? Kirara:ganaba una fortuna, y yo creci en la calle, lo unico bueno fue Katara, bueno, lo que me lleva a que ayer mi niña debia buscar un esposo deboto y te eligio a ti. Fred:yo?vaya no se que decir Kirara:podrias decir "acepto", pero guardalo para su boda cuando cumplas 18. Fred:si gracias, me gustaria conocerla, pero tengo que vovler, comienzo a extrañar el sol amarillo, ademas, mis papas seguro notaran a Friday y Silver Onix haciendose pasar por mi. Mientras en a Tierra. Era turno de Friday de imitar a Fred Simon:hola hijo choca esos cinco(los choca y se lastima)...ouch, debe hacer muchas flexiones de brazos Fred:solo quiero que sepas, que ahora que tu padre ya no esta al poder, no tienes que ser mi esclava. Katara:gracias, no sere tu esclava, pero espero pronto ser tu esposa. Fred:ok, no hay problema, arreglare tu estadia pronto Cler:y mañana o pasado, Fred y yo, volveremos para reclamar el resto del botin Katara:nos vemos Fred, volvere por ti en unos mese cuando arregle los error de papa. Starfire:lo mismo digo Freddy. Cler:Fred ni te conoce. Fred:mmm, de hecho, si, es Starfire, pero es Korina para los humanos, fue mi prometida hace mas de 10 años, pero eso es parte de otra historia. TodaS:COMO QUE DE OTRA HISTORIA. Fred:no recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que involucraba a Cookie y a mi, viajando en el tiempo Cookie:cierto, Nicona y yo estuvimos alli Luego les explicamos lo que pasara en otro momento Fin